Have you two met
by wcduran
Summary: My take on how Jane and Maura meet, then end up together. Rizzles forever. Chapter 26 is up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I can only claim the idea for the story, Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro own the Rizzoli and Isles world. This is my first fic ever and I've decided to jump in without a life jacket. I've rated it M for future chapters. Reviews are welcomed but please don't be to harsh. I hope you enjoy!

A/U: Some people have commented that the dialog needed to be separated, so I went back and did that for easier reading.

Have you two met?

Jane just had one of the most terrible weeks in her young adult life. She had been stalked by a crazy psychopath who kidnapped her and ultimately tried to kill her. Luckily her reflexes were quicker and she got loose and ended up killing him; but as always when a cop kills someone, they have to undergo psych evaluations. According to the doctor, while she was mentally fit, she appeared to be physically drained. He told her supervisor that a slight vacation from work would be recommended. Well while he only knew Jane from those meetings and how her mind works as a cop, he didn't really know her personally or her temper. She did however manage to keep it in check during their sessions, because she didn't want to be stuck behind a desk if he determined she was no longer fit for field work. Then she's have to shoot him and that really would screw up her chances to go back to the field, so she told herself to play nice with the little shrink.

However, when her chief called her into his office and told her to take a week off, with pay of course, she went livid. "He's not saying your not fit for duty Rizzoli, he just thinks you could use some rest and it's effective immediately." The chief said.

"I'm fine Sir, this is bullshit and you know it." She bellowed.

"Jane just go get some rest and come back to us fit as a fiddle." He pleaded.

"Can I at least stay for Phil's going away party?" She asked through clenched teeth. Phil was the current M.E who was retiring.

"Yes, but I don't want to see you afterwords...Got it." He said sounding like her father.

"Yeah...whatever" storming out.

After she left he laughed, he really did think of her like a daughter although he would NEVER tell her that. She was very stubborn, determined and dedicated, she was also use to doing things her own way. She did NOT like being told no, what to do or how to act. Which were all good qualities he appreciated in her and glad she had them other wise he might be attending her funeral instead of instructing her to take a few days off.

After the party, her partner Korsak walked her out to her car as they made small talk. "I always liked Phil, I wonder who their gonna get to replace him." He commented.

"Who knows, probably some wet behind the ears newbie fresh from Med school, who were gonna have to hold his hand and teach him how to do his fucking job." She griped.

"Look Janie, I know this sucks but just do the time and come back to us, OK."

"Damn right this sucks, there's no reason for it." She growled as she kicked her tire.

"Just go chill out for a week, lay around, watch some TV, drink and relax...well, as much as you can. I'll see you in seven, kay." He patted her on the back as he walked away.

"Yeah whatever" she mumbled again as she got in her car and punched the steering wheel before she pulled out of her space heading home.

Three days had passed of her seven day sentence, but you'd never know it. She was still just as pissed off today as she was three days ago. She tried relaxing, she tried sleeping, she tried watching TV...all on the first day, but none of that worked. So she resorted to what she know best, pushing her body to the extreme limits by day and drinking like a fish at night. As usual she had isolated herself...well to herself.

When she actually did wake up, she drug herself to the shower, then put her hair in a ponytail, grabbed her Ipod and took off. She completely loathed running, but she knew that was a quick way to torture herself. She ran until she thought her legs would fall off, then the went to her local gym for some real torture. She did everything from free weights to the machines to Pilates. The only thing she didn't do there was yoga. "Yoga...yuck... why in the hell would anyone want to spend that much time alone in their own head." She thought to herself as she watched the people exit the class. Then she lowered her head and pushed herself harder on the ab machine.

The next day she's back at the gym beating up the punching bags, giving it all she has. She is currently picturing the shrinks face on it. Without her knowledge, she is being watched. She moves from the bags to the ab machine to the free weights to the Elliptical machine. Her ear buds were blaring so loud, people close to her could actually hear the music; although no one would dare interrupt her because she looked like she could mow down Bigfoot...well nobody but one. She is almost floating on the machine she is moving so fast and forceful.

She doesn't notice the petite blonde standing behind the unit next to hers watching her intently. She doesn't notice the blonde looking at her athletic svelte frame, whose tank top is clung to every inch of her with sweat. She doesn't notice the blonde watching her long very toned legs that protrude from a pair of very short running shorts; nor does she notice the blonde looking at her like she's lunch. She is oblivious to the blonde.

She finally stopped...when her body couldn't take any more abuse, she finally stopped. She was still angry at what happened but she could not push herself anymore. Her thoughts kept going back to that day, being held against her will; from almost being killed to killing. Then that damn shrink who said she needed a break. He didn't know her, he didn't know how she ticked. He didn't know she goes stir crazy just being idle; she must work, always work, it's what she does. Normally she does visit her parents and brother but this feeling she has now, she just can't shake and she doesn't want to see her friends or family; she just want to dwell here.

Although it wasn't her fault, she knew that; she took a hit to her pride. She felt like she was being punished, not being allowed to work when this wasn't her fault. She felt like she was being punished for being a woman. If Korsak was in this boat, would he have been sent home like he was suspended from work. She doubted it, it was because she had ovaries and not a dick and that pissed her off. She went to the locker room, grabbed her stuff and hailed a cab home, where she got drunk.

Today was a repeat of yesterday, starting on the bags, then the free weights, then the abs, then heading over to the Elliptical machine. Usually by the time she got to that machine, it was late and she was by herself, but not today. She rolled her eyes as she approached the blonde, whom she had noticed leaving yoga class all week, invading her territory. Removing one ear bud "Do you mind" she asked more politely that she would have imagined as she points to the machine.

"Oh no, not at all" the blonde smiled. Jane replaced her ear bud, half smiled and climbed on repeating yesterday's vigorous routine, this time with her eyes closed.

The blonde kept looking over at the exceptionally beautiful brunette, she was very good at reading people and she was very intrigued at the story the brunette would tell if she spoke to her. She could tell she was angry and frustrated...at what she wondered. Then there was her voice, it was very sultry. She did not expect that creature to have such a sexy deep voice. She spent the next hour listening to the brunettes music, actually found herself liking the selections, wondering how she could get the dark haired beauty to talk to her.

For the last several days, the blonde had been watching the dark haired raven, her mannerisms, her determination, her isolation...from everything. She liked puzzles and this woman was definitely a puzzle. Then just like that without any acknowledgment, she climbed off the apparatus, turned her back and tenderly limped away from the blonde; who then stepped off her machine and followed her.

Jane could hardly walk, she had over done it and her muscles were spasming in retaliation. She lied down on the bench in the locker room with a towel over her face, grimacing with pain. The blonde walked in and stopped suddenly, she had the perfect view as the brunette had her legs jackknifed on the edge of the bench and slightly apart. With the running shorts she wore she could see the black lace panties that secured her womanhood. Her breasts and ribs protruding from her tank top as her stomach caved in. The blond licked her lips at the site, "Are you OK?" she sweetly asked.

"Yeah, I'm just cramping" she said as she removed the towel to see the blonde between her legs standing at the door. Suddenly self conscious, she lowered her legs to the floor and pulled her knees together. This position however was not better for the blonde, now there was a gap between the fabric and her skin.

Feeling flushed, she moved in from the doorway "you know you should be stretching out the muscles when that happens. May I?" she asked.

The brunette nodded.

"Which leg"

"Right" is all she gets out before closing her eyes and grimacing again. The blonde carefully picks up her right let and places it over her left shoulder as she straddles the bench and her other leg. When skin touched skin, Jane tenses suddenly. "What are you doing?" She asks sounding nervous as her eyes fly open.

"It's OK I'm a doctor" She smiles down at Jane who watched with weary eyes. The blonde extends the leg on her shoulder, placing her right hand on her thigh, pulling towards her own body and her other hand on the top of her shoe pulling down as she walked up the lanky woman s body. When she gets hips over hips, she bends at the waist forcing the dark haired one's own leg back towards the side of her head. Jane is scowling and grunting in obvious pain. "Do you want me to stop?" She asked softly.

"Not if it will fix me" she said through clenched teeth. So she pushed down more, she was surprised at how limber this woman beneath her was as she pushed down yet further; she was now inches above her. For four days now she had watched this creature and marveled at how beautiful she was clearly not realizing it herself, even through the angry looks and determination to physically harm herself. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to kiss her. She moved even closer to her slightly parted lips with her eyes closed again, she felt the dark one's breath reach her own lips, then she closed in.

Her lips grazed the one beneath her as she release her leg and grabbed the sides of the bench by her head. Jane's leg folded over her shoulder as soon as it was released. Her eyes flew open the instant their lips connected. She tried to bolt but was pinned to the narrow bench. It took about a half a second before Jane's sensed started to prickle, she didn't know what was happening but she was damn determined to not let it stop. For the last five days she's tried everything to force the anger out of her...well not everything.

Then it hit her...she grabbed the blonde by the sides of her head and pulled her forcefully back to her crashing their lips against one another. Jane's mouth parted and her tongue demanded entry into the blonde's, which she gave her. The brunette tried to sit up but the blonde rested all her weight on top of her, she did move her arm from underneath her leg to get a better grip on the dark haired woman. Jane's leg suddenly being freed slid down her body and ended up lying across her nicely shaped ass, as their tongues and hands fought for total domination.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the gym will be closing in thirty minutes" a voice came over the loud speaker. That sudden intrusion jarred them from their state of oblivion.

"Lets get out of here" the brunette said as the blonde climbed off of her.

"OK"

They were walking hurriedly out the door to the street where they hailed a cab. When they got in, the blonde turned to a hungry looking brunette "by the way...my name's"

"NO...no talking" the dark one possessed her mouth again.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

…..Thank you for the comments, I am sorry about the last paragraph of the first chapter (thanks myillusion) This being my first fic, wasn't sure how the chapter would be transferred, didn't realize it would be THAT long. I'll try to do better and I have separated the dialog (thanks supermegafoxieawesomehot)...Hopefully this will make it easier to read.

Also, not the best at writing the femslash but I did my best, I do hope you enjoy it though.

Still don't own R&I, and comments will make me write faster.

ch2

They decided to go to the blonde's house, it was closer. Their mouths never parted from the cab to the yard to the living room. The shorter one started pulling her through the house when Jane jumped back suddenly and yelled "HOLY SHIT...what in the hell is that"

"It's Bass, my pet"

"You have a giant fucking turtle as a pet"

"It's a tortoise" she said frowning at her language. "He's very partial to British strawberries and he's named after" she was cut off.

"I don't care" Jane said as she side stepped the animal and went in for another possessive kiss. The blonde wrapped her arms around her neck as she moved her hands down her back, over her butt and behind her thighs pulling her up into her waist, walking her down the hall.

When they reached the bedroom Jane gently lowered them onto the bed. She pulled off the woman's shirt and unhooked her bra, tossed it backwards with out a second thought before removing her own shirt. She became more assertive, claiming ownership of the woman writhing below her. Her lips caressed her neck as her hand caressed her breast. Where ever her fingers traced across her body leaving goosebumps her mouth shortly followed. Her breath was hot and her tongue left a trail of moist desire across her body.

The blonde kept reaching out for the woman who was invading her body, but the brunette would gently grab her hands and pin them down, showing who was clearly in charge. As Jane move her body down the woman's kissing her along the way, she used her own legs to force the blondes further apart. Jane stopped at her nipples and put all her weight on this woman's center, the heat from Jane's stomach made the blonde throb with delight. She grinned when the fair one moaned in pleasure.

She continued on her crusade; she gently took the hardened nipple into her mouth and began to give it a thorough tongue lashing, not wanting the other one to be jealous, she repeated it. She drug her tongue down her sternum to her navel to her bikini line where it danced around making the minute hairs stand on end. She hooked her fingertips into the sides of her shorts and pretty red silk panties and gave them a gentle tug. She lifted her hips to make it easier for the dark haired goddess who was pushing her into a frenzy. When removed she tossed them backwards also, then ran her fingers up both of her thighs softly rubbing across her pulsing mound, and coming back to her thighs. Her hands pushed the inside of her thighs further apart as she settle in to taste the object of her current affections.

Her lips were delivering soft butterfly kisses up her thighs as her tongue traced a pathway towards her sweet spot. The blonde was lifting her hips to get the dark ones attention, who then placed her long fingertips in the creases of her hips to hold her in place as her tongue dipped into her folds, causing the light headed on to softly scream in pleasure. The stranger tried to lace her fingertips into the brunettes mane but Jane reached up and intertwined their fingers and held them by her hips displaying complete control over the blonde. Several more strokes of her tongue pushed the fair maiden right over the edge.

Jane released her immediately, moved up her and plunged her tongue into her mouth as her fingers found their way inside of her using her hips to push deeper within her. She absolutely loved the sounds this woman made at the hands of her own. Kissing her fiercely, sucking on the tender spots of her neck, then her ear and her lips then her tongue, she pushed the woman over the edge again with powerful thrusts of her hips and hands. This time she let the blonde grabbed at her and let her hold on with everything she had while she rode out this wave of ecstasy.

When the blonde finally opened her eyes she grinned at her unexpected lover. "WOW... that was amazing." She said still holding on for dear life.

"Thank you" as she kissed her again, then rested her head in the nook of her neck until she regained some of her own strength.

They stayed that was for several moments until the brunette tried to climb off of her, "Not so fast" the blonde scolded her as she grabbed her, rolled her over and straddled her. "Now it's my turn." she said as an evil grin crossed her face as she bit her lip.

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

The blonde was straddling the lanky brunette, her heat resting on her stomach. She leaned over and placed a very passionate deep kiss upon her lips of this gorgeous woman. During the encounter an idea came to her, she moved her hand from the woman's cheek to the robe that was hanging from the bed post. She removed the belt from it and made a knot all while never breaking the moment. She looped the end around the slender woman's wrist and moved it above her head to the bed post, then quickly tied the other wrist before Jane really realized it.

When she did realize it, she pulled away "What are you doing?" She asked looking up at the blonde not really with worry but more with curiosity.

"I want to try something...I have a theory and I want to see if I'm right." She said softly.

Jane just looked at her with her eyebrow raised. "What's your theory?" She inquired starting to sound nervous.

"Not yet" She said as she slid her fingers behind the brunettes back, unhooked her bra and moved it up her arms; then she moved down her body and slipped her fingers into the top of her shorts and gave a swift tug and removed all articles of clothing. She looked down at one on the most amazing bodies she has ever seen. "You have really great musclature, very appealing to the Oculi." She smirked. Jane thought "Uh...occu what" She leaned over, reached for the nightstand removing what looked like a sleep mask then came back and straddled her again. Jane's eyes went wild, then were covered by the mask.

Jane really didn't like being out of her element and this was definitely out of her element and the blonde sensed it adding to her theory. She grazed her tongue over her jaw coming to her lips which she she gently nipped at "Trust me...I won't hurt you." she told her softly. "Now roll over".

She started to protest but the blonde turned her over and rested on her all too naked butt. She ran her hands through her scalp as best she could without messing up the mask. Then her fingertips trailed all over her neck, her shoulders, her back, her sides coming to a stop under her breasts as she gingerly pinched her nipples, leaving a trail of goosebumps everywhere her hands went. Her tongue trailed over her ear biting her lobe ever so seductively. "I'm going to get up for a minute...I don't want you to move an inch...got it."

Jane was speechless, it wasn't as though she feared for her life. This was nothing like last week with the psycho, that she did have fear. For some reason she didn't think this woman would actually hurt her, but she really wasn't comfortable in this position. She did slowly tug on the restraints to see if there was any give and to her surprise there wasn't. She wouldn't have pictured this woman to know how to tie someone up, before she could think too much about it, the woman was back.

She gentle wrapped a hand around one of her ankles and spread her legs as she climbed up her dragging her fingernails up her calves and the back of her thighs. Her knee also came gliding up her and coming to a rest against her womanhood. She heard the brunette gasp and that made her smile. She leaned over and let her tongue trail up her back gently nipping again at her sides as she made her way to her neck.

She infused her fingers back in her hair and gingerly grabbed a handful, pulling back softly arching her neck back for a better bite. "You intrigue me" she whispered.

"Why is that?" Jane asked clearly aroused.

"Because I am a pretty good judge of people and I like puzzles and you my dear are a complex enigma. Do you want to know what I think?" She inquired biting her lobe again.

"Mmmmm" was all she said.

"I think you like to be in charge all the time... I think you don't give up control over yourself...ever, do you?" She asked her.

No answer.

"Will you give up control to me?"

Again no answer.

She glided her breasts down the woman pinned beneath her and rubbed them over her ass, then sat up and came to a hover over her thighs. She proceeded to drag something all over her body, Jane couldn't tell what it was but it kinda tickled. "We're going to play a game...it has rewards and punishments." She growled seductively. "I want you to address me...how will you address me?" The blonde inquired.

"What" Jane felt a light slap on her ass with something, it definitely wasn't a hand and she flinched.

"I want you to address me...how will you address me?" She repeated.

"I don't know" She answered honestly.

"Wrong answer" She slapped the object against her ass again. Jane flinched. "How...will you address me?" She asked again in a very sexy tone.

"How do you want me to address you?" Jane replied.

"Very good" The blonde turned her over cupped her face and kissed her fiercely. "I want you to call me... my love...do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Wrong answer" as she lightly flicked the object across her left breast, she flinched. "Do you understand?"

"Yes...my love"

"Good answer" as she took the nipple she just slapped into her mouth and sucked tenderly causing the brunette to arch into her and grunt. "What... will I call you?" The blonde asked her.

"I don't know" She said as she got slapped again, then flinched. "I don't know my love"

"Very good...but not the answer I want." As the woman gently slapped the object against her right breast this time. "Now what will I call you?' She asked again.

"What do you want to call me my love." she answered.

"Correct again" as she took her right nipple and repeated the task. "I will call you my sweetheart...do you like that?"

"Yes...my love" and she was treated to the blond shifting between her legs as she kissed her thighs.

"Are you turned on my sweetheart?"

"Yes" slap, flinch "Yes my love"

The blonde kissed her throbbing mound and lingered there for a moment letting her hot breath bounce off the brunette. Jane couldn't believe just how turned on she actually was and the blonde knew it. "What do you want me to do with you my sweetheart?"

"Whatever you want"

"Wrong" This time she flicked the object against her clit and Jane shrieked, then flinched.

"Whatever you want my love"

"Better...but still wrong" another slap against her clit, another flinch,

"I don't know what you want me to say...my love"

"I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you my sweetheart."

Silence for a moment then a whispered "I want you to fuck me...my love"

"Very good my sweetheart" as she barely licked the folds of this gorgeous creature a few times driving her towards euphoria. "But before I do that I want to hear you say it my sweetheart"

"Say what?" she asked.

"Wrong" she told her, but instead of using the foreign object on her this time she dipped a finger in her thrusting once hard then withdrawing. Jane arched and gasped, then it was gone. This woman is driving her crazy.

"Say what my love" She was told wrong and finger thrusted one more time. Jane didn't know if you could actually die from pent up sexual frustration, she hoped not because she would in fact die soon.

"You have all the power...you can make this stop anytime you want to...I want to hear you say it, my sweetheart."

"I don't know what you want me to say...my love." She palms her wet mound then rubs the pad of her thumb over her again.

"Yes you do, what do I want you to give me my sweetheart." She said as she inserted two fingers inside her and ever so slowly stroked her while barely caressing her clit with her tongue, then she would stop.

Oh my God Jane thought for sure she was about do die when it hit her...pleasure was taking over her senses and she couldn't think straight; then everything would come back to her when the blonde stopped moving, "Say it my sweetheart and I will bring you with me." as she slowly started again.

Then Jane uttered the words that had brought all of this on "I relinquish all of my control over to you, my love." Her husky voice cried out. She craved released.

And with those sweet words, the blonde pushed her tongue and fingers deeper into the brunette.

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I've had the idea for this chapter in my head for years; I've just never found a couple that I thought deserved it so perfectly. Thanks to Jane and Maura for being that couple and inspiring me to put it to paper, so I hope you enjoyed it, I'd appreciate feedback, comments are always welcome...**

A/U: Still don't own Rizzoli and Isles.


	4. Chapter 4

...I have to give a quick shout out to Breeze531, your last comment made me laugh like...gahhh...that was funny, thanks.

CH 4

The sun was beaming through the shades as the rays found there way to the blondes eyes. She blinked her eyes open as her alarm clock was beeping her into consciousness; she rolled away from the beams of light to where her anonymous lover should have been. Her head popped up at the touch of cool sheets and she looked around the room. There were no signs of life. She got up, grabbed her robe from the post, untied the belt from the headboard to replace in the loops of her garment before tying herself into a bow.

She padded to the bathroom, found nothing; went to the living room, still nothing. Feeling a little sad she went back to bed, where last nights escapades flooded back to her. While she was elated with the previous activities, she mentally berated herself for her actions. One night stands were not a normal practice for her, but it was just something about that brunette. She did like that she proved her theory that the strong, dominating, always in control hungry goddess could actually let her guard down and trust someone in their most vulnerable state to give up complete control of themselves. The brunette was totally exposed, begging for what she wanted and not being able to just take it; it was probably the first time in her life that has ever happened to her. The snooze button had expired and it rang out again signaling she must get up and report for her first day of work.

She walked into the station and the first person she met was Korsak, "Excuse me...My name is Doctor Maura Isles and I am the new Medical Examiner. I'm looking for the Chief of Police, would you please direct me to his office. Korsak introduced himself as he shook her hand and noticed immediately how stunning the new M.E was with her fancy dress and her shoes that were considered too high for normal field work, but he didn't express his comments as he didn't want to offend the new Doc. He brought her to the chief's office and quickly left stating he had paperwork to do.

She spent the last two hours in the morgue, straightening up, finding her way around the basement and organizing her office to suit her needs. The chief finally came down and asked her to join him upstairs, he wanted to introduce her to the team.

"Can I have everyone's attention please...This is Doctor Maura Isles, she is our new M.E. I want everyone to make her feel welcomed and offer any assistance to make her transition more smoothly." He stated. All the men came up to her one by one and introduced themselves offering any help she might need. It was very clear to her that some of the officers and detectives had seemed a little more than welcoming to her. She laughed inside, she was attractive and this was not the first time people she worked with had shown more than just professional interest in her. She pushed that thought aside when Korsak came up last.

"Hi Doc...how are you getting settled in?"

"Fine, although I do have a few question about some files in the morgue...maybe you could help me, do you have time now."

"Sure" as they headed downstairs making small talk. They talked about the office and any opened cases he was working on that might need priority.

"Korsak...I have a question, not that it matters but I was just wondering base on my observations so far."

"What's on your mind Doc."

"Am I the only female in the department?" The question was innocent enough she thought.

He laughed "Close but no...my partner Jane comes back tomorrow." He replied. "You'll like her she's a real spitfire and a damn fine detective."

"Oh... well I can't wait" They talked a little more about the files she had questions about then he left.

In the quietness of her new lair, her thoughts kept drifting back to last night. She couldn't get that woman out of her head. She wondered what time she had left this morning and whether or not she looked back. She wished she'd at least gotten her name but no, the brunette didn't want to know it. Then she thought that might have been a good thing because had the brunette personalized it, maybe she wouldn't have been able to give up her control and let herself surrender to her inhibitions. And with what Maura had noticed all week by the brunettes action that was clearly what she needed to do . Maybe it was easier for her not knowing anything including her name.

The end of the day came and Maura had made great progress, everything was Maurafied; where she wanted it, how she wanted it. This was now a workable area. She grabbed her purse and headed out, her mind still on the stranger. She decided to go to yoga to unwind and maybe see her and at least get a name.

She looked around the gym on the way into class and then on the way out, but she never did see the dark one. Two thoughts entered her mind and she smiled at the latter one; one-maybe she just missed her, the brunette physically beat herself up earlier in the day or two, whatever was forcing her to do this to herself had been alleviated with last nights activities.

Feeling completely relaxed after her class, she went home, had a glass of wine and dream t about the events that transpired here not more than 24 hours ago.

A/N: Up next Jane POV, how do you think it will go?

And as always, thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own any part of the Rizzoli and Isles world.

CH5

Jane had woken up and found herself with her arms and legs wrapped around this woman who had gotten her to do something she had never done before; give herself up completely. Her thoughts drifted back to what exactly this woman did to her and how she did it to her. She thought about that and the few times after that; she could feel her cheeks burn as she buried her face in the back of her hair and neck breathing her in deeply. While being a detective and liking only men, she found there were two kinds. The ones that don't like the badge and the other ones that do like the handcuffs. She has tied up her lovers before, but never has she been on the receiving end.

Why she thought...because she really did like being in control and knowing what to expect, she didn't do surprises. So why now...why her..or did the blonde just happen upon at the right time when everything else she tried hasn't worked. But still...the way she made her feel...she has never experienced anything like that before with any of her previous lovers, not sure what was going on inside of her she started to freak.

She looked up and the clock had the readout on the ceiling; it was 5:38am, Jane knew one thing about herself, her emotions had two speeds, fight for what she wants or run from what she doesn't understand or can't deal with. While she realized that tonight she has slept better than she had in the last two weeks, her emotions were starting to fight within her and she quickly decided that it was time to go. She carefully extracted herself from the beautiful blonde, she grabbed her clothes snuck out to the living room, got dressed and fled.

She got home and was met by a very frantic puppy needing to go out. She bent down, rubbed her belly apologized and grabbed the leash. She made it up to Joe by staying out longer than needed, letting her run and play. When they got back she got her a treat, food and fresh water, then she hopped in the shower, then went back to bed with wet head.

She woke up around 11am, she rolled over and stared at the ceiling. For the first time all week, she realized she didn't have the need to abuse herself today; she actually felt calm, relaxed, at peace. She was also giddy at the fact that tomorrow she can return to work and resume her normal routine. She rolled out of bed, made some lunch, took another shower to fix her unruly hair and decided to go see her parents.

Her mom welcomed her with open arms, then got on to her for not coming over sooner. Her dad and Frankie were at work so it was just the two of them. She loved her Ma, but she could drive her crazy with the constant verbal thrashings about her job, her marriage less life, her childless life. "Ma...I love you but you could please stop. I've had a crappy two weeks and for the first time since then I'm actually in a good mood and not wanting to kill something... please" Jane begged her.

"Well...OK...but we WILL continue this conversation another time, and I love you too." She replied in defeat.

Angela asked her to stay for dinner, she accepted; they were making gnocchi and salad. "So why are you in such a good mood?" Angela asked her.

Jane's cheeks instantly went red thinking about the answer. "Uh...I don't know, I just woke up and all seemed right for once." She replied as she turned around to wash the lettuce, but mostly to hide her flushed cheeks from her mom. Too late...

"Did you wake up alone this morning?" Asking, clearly interested in this answer.

"What...I...uh...of course I woke up alone, why in the world would you even ask me a question like that." She said obviously flustered.

"Just curious" Angela grinned. She left it at that after Jane already said she didn't want to have this conversation now and ruin her good mood. They talked about everything else but that topic for the rest of the afternoon. Angela had invited Frankie over for dinner as well, which he said yes. He wanted to see his big sister to whom he totally looked up too.

Her dad and Frankie were there sitting around the TV watching the game, Jane was still helping her mom, setting the table, bringing the food and drinks to it. She thought to herself, this has almost been the perfect day; if you count the day starting from 9:30 last night. She finally got to spent the day with her mother and didn't have her acting nuts over her love life and she had a complete stranger bring her out of the funk she was in. She realized she would have to cancel her membership to that gym so they wouldn't run into each other again; while it was great she wasn't like that, she would remove all thoughts of the blonde and never speak of this encounter to anyone.

"Hey Janie" Frankie said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Uh" she replied grabbing for her beer.

"Guess what...the new M.E started today"

"Oh yeah...what's he like"

"I think you mean what's she like and she's HA HA HOT...and Ma don't get any funny ideas about hooking us up." He pointed to Angela. "Isn't that cool, you'll no longer be the only chick in the department." He laughed.

"Chick...chick...you are such a pig Frankie." She shot him a shitty look.

"I'm sorry...but it cool right, you two can become friends and hangout and shit." He told Jane.

"Yeah that's cool I guess, along as she's not a brainiac and rattles off shit from Google like our last M.E." She said honestly.

Jane helped clean up then called it a night, she wanted to get to bed earlier than usual so she could get to work first thing and catch up.

Her alarm is beeping at an ungodly hour, but she doesn't mind, she is looking forward to today. She showered and shaved, hooked her shield and gun to her hip, gave Joe her needed attention then headed out. She stopped by the cafe and grabbed the usual 2 coffee's for her and Korsak. She strolled into the bull pen and took up residence in her comfortable chair and turned on her computer. Korsak came in about 9am "Hey Jane welcome back" He smiled.

"Hey Vince, glad to be back" She got up and greeted him with a hug. He sat at his desk, while Jane sat on the corner of hers facing him, as a few other officers and detectives came strolling in. They talked about the past week and what she's missed and the opened cases they had to work.

"Hey Rizzoli welcome back, I want you to meet our new M.E." She heard the chiefs voice behind her.

**A/N- I hope I've earned your interest in my little story, next up they finally meet.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: As always thanks to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro for their imagination into the Rizzoli and Isles world.

"_Hey Rizzoli welcome back, I want you to meet our new M.E." She heard the chiefs voice behind her._

Now several things transpired in the next few seconds that the handful of people in the bull pen witnessed.

She heard the chief call her name and she turned around as

She went to take a sip of her coffee

She immediately recognized the blonde,

Alarm registered on her face

She gasped, then choked on the coffee

The blonde saw her turn around

The realization of who it was made her eyes go wild

She too gasped

She lost control of the muscles in her hand

She dropped the cup of coffee she too was holding

Then they both just stared at each other without either of them being able to speak.

The Chief finally broke the silence "Have you two met?'

After Jane was able to get enough air in her to respond, "What...no...I...just...went down... wrong pipe" motioning to her throat in between coughs. "Ugh...what." She finished trying to mask the look of fear plastered all over her face. Jane could feel her body temperature rising and now she wished she didn't have her jacket on.

The chief looked from Jane to Maura who was now bending over picking up the paper cup she had dropped, luckily there wasn't that much left so not that big of mess was made. One of the male officers she met yesterday quickly ran up to her with some napkins and cleaned the spill for her. "Thank you" she whispered to him.

"You're welcome." He grinned back.

For the last 36 hours, Maura could think of almost nothing but this woman who she now knew her name... Rizzoli. It was very Italian, that explains a lot, she tried not to smile at the thought. The chief broke her out of her spell "have you two met?" He asked again. Now Maura has this quirky trait and she knows she has it but no one here knows about it. She can't lie, not that she chooses not to...well yes she does, but she physically can't lie. She displays physical reactions when trying to.

Knowing this and not wanting to be called out on it, she doesn't say anything, she just looks at Jane and decides to let her take control of the situation which she now knows she likes to do.

Jane, who could feel flames creeping up her neck at the way Maura was looking at her. She really didn't know how to proceed, she was nervous and starting to sweat. So again she chose the flight pattern and to ignore what happened. Trying her best to act nonchalant she said "Hi...I'm Detective Rizzoli." She heard Korsak's phone ring in the background.

Maura thought that was very impersonal as she tilted her head, "Hello Detective Rizzoli... I'm Doctor Maura Isles." She replies as she holds out her hand.

Jane kind of had no choice but to walk over and shake her hand.

"Rizzoli, we got a body" She heard Korsak's voice. Saved by the bell she thought, she walked by her and half shook her hand as she ran out the door quickly adding "Welcome to the department" and she was gone.

She was leaning against Korsak's car having to wait on him, since she flew down the stairs not really stepping on any of them; that would be her flight instinct. She was reliving the last few minutes and that night, wondering how in the hell she gets herself into shit like this. She never thought she would see the blonde again, let alone have to work with her and closely. A few minutes later Korsak stepped through the front doors, she told him he was driving, opened the door and got in. Korsak got in and sat there not starting the car.

"What are you doing, come on let's go." Jane said impatiently.

"In a minute, we're waiting for the Doc."

"What...why" She tried to mask the irritation in her voice.

"Well she's new and I thought we'd be friendly, let her ride with us you know...why do you have a problem with Doctor Isles." He commented.

"What...no...I don't even know her."

"Well you're about to" and with that comment Maura opened the back door and climbed in with her forensic bag. She slid behind Korsak and buckled herself in as they drove off.

"So Doc, you getting situated okay?" Korsak asked.

"Yes, thank you Detective Korsak" She replied.

"Please call me Vince or just Korsak"

"Why thank you and please call me Maura" She looked over at Jane and smiled but not saying anything.

After a few moments of pure silence and Jane looking every where she could but at her, she finally half glanced over her shoulder and saw the blonde who did to her what no one else ever has, looking at her with what she felt was a secret smile. "You can call me Jane" was all she said.

"My pleasure" she replied as she turned and looked out the window.

At that comment Jane slowly turned and stared at her still trying to keep alarm off her face. She watched her for a few seconds but when she realized Maura wasn't going to turn away from the window she turned back, looked at Korsak who was none the wiser keeping his eyes on the road. She then sat straight ahead and didn't move until they reached the crime scene.

Jane was first to jump out of the car when they arrived, she started talking to the first officer she found trying to figure out what happened. Korsak and Maura walked up on each side of her and she immediately stiffened.

"I'm the M.E., where's the body?" She asked.

"Upstairs in the bedroom." He told her and with that she was off and Jane immediately relaxed.

She turned to Korsak, "I'll process the first floor and the perimeter...you wanna do upstairs?" 

"Sure" not thinking anything about it and left.

The car ride back it was just the two of them, Maura rode back with the body saying she wanted to get started with the autopsy. After they voiced their opinions on the case, they both got quiet. Korsak broke the silence "Jane, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up"

"What was that back at the office...with you and the Doc?"

"What..." Sounding frantic.

"Well it just seemed...kinda intense for a minute."

"What...no...just bad timing, my coffee went down the wrong way and I couldn't breath...whatever you thought it was, it wasn't; like I said before, I don't even know her."

"Oh I thought...maybe for a moment...you were intimidated with another female on your turf." He said.

Jane couldn't have been happier hearing those words 'sure go with that idea' she thought to herself. "That's absurd, I'm happy to have another girl in the department." She lied but sounded convincing.

"Hey maybe you two will become friends."

"We'll see."

"She's really is a nice person and super smart. She needed my help yesterday and I got to spend some time with her, I like her and I know you Janie, you'll like her too if you give her a chance.

'Too late' she thought to herself and she smiled, then pushed that image away from her...again.

Back at the precinct her and Korsak were finishing up their paperwork at their desks, when Korsak's phone rang. When he hung up, he told Jane that the Doc had some preliminary results and told her he'd file the paperwork if she'd go find out what they were.

"I'll take the paperwork." She calmly said.

"That's OK, I gotta go upstairs anyway, let me know what you find out" and with that he was gone with file in hand.

Jane luckily had spent the day avoiding Maura except for the car ride there. She really wasn't looking forward to this, what would she say, what would she do. Now that they were going to see each other everyday, would she be civil, would she be a bitch. She honestly didn't know how to handle it. She figured she'd start by seeing how the blonde reacted to her.

She took the stairs down rather than the elevator, in case if she chickened out she could turn around instead of being trapped in the box taking her directly into treacherous territory. She slowly came to the door that you walk through and peeked around it to see where she was. Her back was to her and she was slumped over the body; she was softly bobbing her head in time with the classical music that was playing in the background. Jane leaned against the frame and just watched her. Her thoughts again went back to that night and she got lost there. She was jarred back to reality rather abruptly.

"Hello Jane"

"Uh...Hi" she said shyly not moving from her spot.

"You know you can come inside the room...I don't bite." She said sweetly.

"Um...actually yeah you do" looking more and more nervous.

"Fair enough...are you here for the results or something else." She asked as she removed her gloves and went to wash her hands.

"The results" was all she said.

Maura told her everything she found but she was still waiting on other tests. Jane was really ecstatic that the other thing was not mentioned and that it was all business.

"So what's your take on what happened with our Vic?" She asked as she finally came into the room but went and stood on the other side of the body.

"I don't guess." She confidently replied.

"What do you mean you don't guess?"

"Just that, it's illogical, you make assumptions and if they turn our incorrect then you've wasted your time trying to answer that piece of the puzzle".

With that one word, Jane suddenly flashed back to that night, 'jeez what is it about this chick and puzzles' she thought as she pushed that thought away...again.

Maura continued "I trust in science and the certainty of the results. I'll let you know when my tests are completed and I can offer you absolute proof." She handed the preliminary file over the body to Jane.

Jane half smiled "thank you." She went to take the file but Maura didn't release it.

"We really should talk" she softly commented into those dark chocolate covered eyes.

"Not now OK?" She whispered.

"OK" was all she said as she released the folder.

They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes longer then Maura turned, grabbed another pair of gloves, put them on and started working on the victim again.

Jane grateful for a way out, with the file in her hand she left without saying a word.

Maura watched her go and thought to herself 'she has her work cut out for her' as she smiled at the notion.

**A/N- Did I do it justice, I hope so. Let me know what you thought whether it's good or not so good. As always thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Thanks as always to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro for the Rizzoli and Isles world.

Ch7

The next two weeks flew by, Jane had thrown herself completely into her work, there were cases upon cases that needed to be solved. Korsak and her had done just that, solved them. Her butt barely hit her desk chair, she kept herself out in the field interviewing witnesses, looking for suspects, finding them and hauling them in to interrogate them and processing crime scenes. There were only 3 times her and Maura were at the crime scenes together and aside from professional courtesy they didn't speak.

When she was at the precinct, she was able to find reasonable excuses to keep her out of the morgue and they were valid enough for Korsak not to question and to not give her any crap about shunning the Doc. So he was the one that had been going down to get the reports, he didn't even think twice about any of it, cause he always went down when Phil was here, mostly because they were friends. It was perfect.

Jane's phone rang, she answered it, listened for a few minutes then hung up.

"Korsak the Chief wants us in his office, let's go"; Jane explained that he had to run upstairs for a minute and was pressed for time, so he wanted them waiting on him versus him having to wait on them when he got back. They got there and took the only two seats in his office; his office was not that big and there were files everywhere that one could barely walk let alone sit, so their chairs extremely close.

They talked for a few minutes when their attention was diverted.

"Hello" Maura said walking into the room.

"Hey Doc" Korsak said a little too enthusiasticly.

"Hey" Jane replied.

"Whatcha need Doc, the Chief will back in a minute?" Korsak asked.

"Nothing, he summoned me here." She smiled.

"Are you here for this meeting too?" He commented.

"I guess so" She continued smiling.

"Well here, have a seat Doc." He told her as he got up.

"Nonsense Vince, I'm not going to take your chair"

"No I insist, now what kind of man would I be, if I let a lady stand in my presence."

"Well thank you very much" as she took his seat and crossed her legs left over right towards Jane; she looked over at her and smiled then looked back at Korsak.

Korsak and Jane continued the conversation they were having when she walked in but they did include her, well Korsak initiated it. Maura took this time to notice several things. This was the first time in two weeks she was this close to her; she had stiffened in her chair at the mention of Korsak giving his up; she was trapped between herself and the wall and then she fidgeted in her seat as she crossed her legs right over left towards Maura's.

Maura had to smile on the inside for she knew that when two people crossed their legs towards each other that it was an unequivocal sex invite...she wondered if Jane knew that interesting little fact or did she do it subconsciously. 'Interesting little fact indeed' she thought to herself.

They conversed for a few more minutes when the Chief came in, he thanked them for waiting on him and said this wouldn't take long, he had to leave for another meeting. He called them there to thank them personally for their hard work and the amount of cases they closed over the past two weeks and they were making the department look really good to the higher ups. He asked if they had any questions, comments, or concerns that they wanted to address; they all said no. He thanked them again and said he had to run and went out ahead of them

They stood up and turned to follow Korsak out of the office, Jane inadvertently look down and saw Maura's very well defined ass and legs protruding from the designer dress she was currently wearing. She rolled her eyes and diverted them elsewhere. She had started to sweat in the last ten minutes and couldn't wait to get away from the reason. Problem was she couldn't go anywhere. Korsak didn't leave, but turned to talk with Maura for a minute asking if the results were back on their most recent John Doe.

Jane's phone chimed out with a ring tone she knew all too well. "Hey hang on for a sec" she said into the mouth piece. "Excuse me guys I gotta take this." She said as she tried to walk past both of them. The problem was there was not enough room for her to squeeze by. She grazed Maura knocking her off balance, both Jane and Korsak reached out and grabbed at her as Maura's reflexes did the same. Korsak grabbed her shoulders and Maura ended up grabbing Jane's left arm as Jane's right arm went around her waist pulling her to.

Suddenly very uncomfortable with the present situation, she dropped her hand immediately, "I'm sorry." Jane said.

"It 's alright, thank you for preventing me from landing on my Gluteus Maximus." She replied.

"Unh" she asked looking confused.

"My rear end" she smiled.

"Oh...uh...your welcome." She had forgotten about the phone call she told to hang on. Korsak reminder her,

"Oh yeah...see you guys later." She left as Korsak moved out of her way.

He came back with the latest results on John Doe and put it on her desk for her to peruse. "Hey Korsak, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing why?"

"Well were done here for today; we solve a shitload of cases, got praise from the head honcho; what do ya say we go celebrate at the Dirty Robber...how about 7 o'clock?"

"Yeah, OK"

"Hey I'll call Frankie" She flipped open her phone and speed dialed him. "See you at 7." She shouted on the way out.

"K" He shouted back.

She got there around 6:30, she wanted to secure a booth. She knew it would be busy with the Red Sox game on and she was ready to start drinking. She was reclined sideways in the booth so she could see the door, sipping on her favorite beer when Korsak walked in. He saw her immediately, not just because she's one of the few women in here, but her wild unruly mane is hard to miss.

"Hey Janie"

"Hey Vince"

"Where's Frankie"

"He'll be here shortly" She motioned the server for another round.

They watched some of the game talking about how good they were this season when Frankie strolled up to them beer in hand. He looked from Janie still stretched out to Korsak "Move over old man" Frankie told him.

"Don't make me put you over my knee and teach you some respect"

"Yeah you and what army" They both laughed as Korsak moved over to make room for him.

They went back to talking and watching the game, this time Maura walked up "Am I late?" She asked the table.

"Not at all Doc" Korsak told her.

Jane's eyes went wide that she quickly tried to mask with a smile, but not before Maura noticed it. She realized that Maura would have to sit next to her; she moved her legs and sat as straight as a board. Maura slid into the booth, a little too far as their knees bumped. She schooched back a bit realizing for the second time today that she had Jane trapped from fleeing. She took a little personal satisfaction in that fact.

Jane had said she didn't want to talk on that first day and since then she has avoided her at all costs. She knew this conversation was long overdue; she was just waiting to find the right place and time to get her to do it, then Korsak came into her office before leaving today and presented her with this wonderful opportunity. Now she just had to wait...

"Hey Doc, watcha drink?" Frankie asked her.

"Cabernet" she replied.

Frankie motioned for the server and order a round for the table. Jane wondered how in the hell she knew about this place, surely this not her normal type of hangout.

As if she read her mind "Thank you Vince for inviting me"

"You're welcome, you helped in solving all those cases too, it's only fitting you celebrate with us."

Maura looked at Frankie "I'm only here by default" he laughed.

They continued talking and watching the game. Maura didn't really understand baseball but she didn't express her feelings. She has been picked on her whole life for being different, and since this was her first outing with the people she worked with she didn't want to do anything wrong.

Frankie asked the table if anybody wanted to play pool. Jane accepted the offer almost too eagerly and looked at Maura waiting for her to let her out.

"You wanna play Maura?" Frankie asked.

"No but I'll watch if you don't mind"

"Nah, come on"

'Dammit' Jane thought.

They played many games and Jane beat him every time. "I think you cheat" Frankie said.

"No you're just drunk." She told him.

"Like you're not"

"I'm not...I tipsy, I can hold my alcohol...I am completely functionable, you're just mad cause you suck"

"Do not"

"Do too" she punched him in the arm, then it started.

"Well I think it's time to call it a night" Korsak said to Maura.

"Oh...OK is something wrong" She asked him.

"No, it's just that when the Rizzoli's start beating up each other, it's time to call it quits."

"I take it that's a frequent activity"

"Yeah their constantly harassing each other" he laughed. "But I'll tell you one thing you'll never find two more protective people in your life. Frankie worships the ground Janie walks on and Janie would do anything for him including giving her life for him"

"That's sweet to have that kind of relationship with a sibling." She said softly as some of her giddiness left her.

Her response was not lost on him, but he got the feeling she wouldn't want to talk about it. "Are you OK to drive home"

"Oh yes, I am well within the respectable limits to operate a motor vehicle.

"So will you make sure Jane gets home OK?" He just laughed.

"What" she asked quickly.

"Well I'll take Frankie, he's on my way and he's clearly in no condition to drive and I can; I stopped drinking a two hours ago and I don't think Jane should drive either. Do you mind?"

"Not at all, do you think she'll come willingly"

"Probably not, but we'll make her." He laughed as she just looked at him with doubt on her face.

"Are you telling me you've ever made Jane do something she didn't want to do?"

"Well no, but I'm sure there's somebody on this planet who has made it happened" He laughed again.

'How right you are' she thought as she grinned big.

Korsak managed to break up the Rizzoli's and get them back to the table "Both of you, give me your car keys."

"OK...here" Frankie gave his up willingly knowing he could not possibly drive right now.

"What...no way, I can drive." She said defiantly.

"Janie you've had more than several beers, please give me your keys."

"Korsak, I'm fine...I have a high tolerance level"

"OK stand up" He told her as he winked at Maura. Jane stood up but kept her hand on the table. He put her through a series of sobriety tests, she failed two; He told her to walk the line in the floor.

She tried and failed "Oh come on, I can't do that when I'm completely sober. That's the stupidest test ever created.

Korsak just looked at her with a 'are you serious' look.

"Well OK...maybe I don't need to be driving." She surrendered as she handed over her keys then sat back down.

"Frankie, I'm going to take you home and Maura's going to take you home Janie." He handed her keys to Maura.

"Come on Frankie" Korsak took him and they left after everybody said their good-nights.

"Are you ready to go too, Jane?" Maura asked sweetly, the opportunity she had been waiting for had just presented itself.

"No it's still early" She whined.

"Actually it's rather late and we do have to work in the morning."

"Speaking of which, how will I get my car back to get to work?"

"I will come over early and bring you back her, if that's acceptable"

She thought about it for a minute "Alright... lets go" she stood up and her legs were wobbly. Maura secured her arm until Jane steadied herself. She then turned Jane around and pushed her along by the small of her back outside to her car. They got in and buckled up.

Maura sat there for a minute looking straight ahead. She could see Jane in her peripheral vision staring at her.

"Jane how drunk are you?" She softly asked.

Her face registered fear "Why" her voice also registered fear.

"Because I think it's about time we had that talk and I want you to be alert and clear minded for it, and judging by the activation of your rostral anterior cingulate cortex, I'd say you're sober enough." She commented.

"My roster anti singer what, what the hell are you talking about?" She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Actually its a common reaction to fear, when the rostral anterior cingulate cortex activates; and the fact that you register fear shows that you are not as inebriated as one might think."

"Wow...if I _was_ drunk I sure as hell would be sober now, with your Googlenese." She laughed.

"What" She tilted her head and just looked at her.

"You know like Chinese, Japanese, Googlenese."

"I don't get it" Head still tilted trying to comprehend what Jane is talking about.

"Really, it's a language I just made up, you speak Google, get it Googlenese." Jane was cracking herself up.

"I'm sorry, when I get nervous I get more scientific than usual"

"Yeah, well you're not the only one that nervous." She looked up and started playing with the oh shit bar.

"Jane can we please talk go somewhere and talk?"

No answer.

"Please Jane"

A/N -Enjoy and as always comments are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know this chapter has A LOT of dialogue but once I started writing it, the direction it was flowing just kind of took on a life of its own. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Still don't own this world.

CH8

Jane had to ask Maura for her keys to open the door, that slight touch sent shivers up her spine and sent her senses on high alert. 'Stop it' she bashed herself. She opened the door, threw her keys in a bowl by the door and picked up the little yapper dancing happily around her feet. "Hello my sweetheart...did you miss mommy, cause mommy missed you?" She baby talked to the dog as she scratched under her chin. Joe responded with kisses to her neck.

Maura couldn't help but smile at this picture. Based on what she knew so far about her, she was amused at the thought that this adorable tiny creature had reduced her to a puddle of amorous mush. 'So she was capable of that emotion.' She also laughed at the thought that Jane had called her dog the same thing that Maura had called her that night. "Your dog is absolutely precious, what's his name."

"Joe Friday, but Joe stands for Josephine. Korsak rescued and named her but somehow she ended up with me. I gotta take her out for a minute, I'll be right right back." It wasn't really an invite so Maura stayed behind. While Jane was out tending to Joe, Maura sat on the couch and casually glanced around her apartment. She liked what she saw, the furniture was comfortable, she had family pictures placed around, a giant flat screen TV hanging on the wall with surround sound speakers. She imagined it was so she could watch her Red Sox games with the feeling of being there. She really liked the apartment, it fit Jane; it wasn't messy but it wasn't spotless either, it was lived in, it was homey.

Jane and Joe returned shortly afterwards, Joe jumped in Maura's lap and laid down as she started scratching her; Jane gave Joe a look that said "Traitor", then looked up at Maura and realized that she saw it because she was grinning silly. "You want a beer?" She asked her walking towards the kitchen.

"I don't really drink beer." She replied.

"Why not"

"I don't like the taste of it"

"Well you've apparently never tried my beer." She said as she came back and handed her an opened one then sat in the chair away from her.

Taking a sip "That's delicious." She confessed.

Jane smiled nervously, she took a long swig from her own then started picking at the label. She knew this conversation was inevitable but she had pushed it so far out of her mind she never thought of what she would say when it actually did happen and now she was speechless.

"You know I watched you that week bent on inflicting bodily harm upon yourself, may I ask why? Maura asked sincerely.

"Cause I had a bitch of a week." She watched Maura's face squirm at her words. "What?" she asked.

"My Grandmother always said a lady can always find another word to get her point across without having to swear." She recalled fondly.

"Yeah...well I'm not very ladylike" Jane grinned widely and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Jane"

"What"

"Never mind" Giving up on that potential conversation for a later date.

"OK I'm sorry, I'll try to do better."

"Thank you...may I ask what happened." She asked giving her, her undivided attention.

Jane told her everything, the psycho, the kidnapping, the fact that he thought they were in a relationship and how much he said he loved her and she would come to love him too, in time. How she freed herself, struggled with and ultimately killed him, and getting "quote" a vacation to rest. She explained how she took the leave personally and how the week progressed into one big self torture regimen and no matter what she did, it didn't help. She acknowledged everything about that week but their encounter.

"So I was just a convenient outlet for your pent up anger." She questioned curiously.

"Well...yeah." As soon as the words slipped through her lips she wished she could take them back; the hurt look on Maura's face screamed volumes. "If it matters at all, it did help. I didn't even work out that next day; I actually went and visited my mother and if you knew my mother you'd take that as the highest compliment." She half laughed.

"So then why did you leave?" Asking somberly.

"Cause I panicked"

"Well I woke up feeling used and abandoned." She played with the hem of her skirt.

"Look I really am sorry, I woke up then the reality of what happened hit me and I panicked; I mean I'm not like that and it scared the hell out of me."

"Language Jane"

"Sorry"

"And you're not like what?" She looked confused.

"You know..._a lesbian,_" She said muffled out of the side of her mouth. "I like guys...just guys; I mean if that's your thing it's cool; I totally have no problem with it, it's just not me."

"Well I have a few issues with your comments. First of all I am not a lesbian, I don't really put a label on myself. I enjoy the company of and are attracted to both men and women. I find them equally appealing for various reasons. Second, human sexuality is not defined. per the Kinsey rating scale that graphs the human sexual behavior of heterosexuality and homosexuality and how most of us fall somewhere in between. And finally, for someone who's going to sit there and act like that and say your not a particular way, you're extremely good at it." She finished and just glared at her.

That last remark made Jane catch and hold her breath.

"You need to breath Jane" She told her.

Realizing what she just did, she quickly got up "Want another beer?"

"No thank you"

Coming back with her beer in hand, "OK we need to set some ground rules." She said adamantly.

Maura didn't speak, she just watch Jane pace trying to process her thoughts, struggling internally.

"OK...I...you...we" pointing each pronoun with her finger. Jane was clearly flustered as she lost her train of thought. "Why do you do that, just sit there and not say anything?" Throwing her hands up.

"What would you like me to say, you're clearly leading this conversation." Maura was positively amused, she had wondered why Jane was gone longer than required to obtain just one beer, then she noticed. Jane's face and neck were flushed, her beautiful brown eyes were dilated with light flecks in them. She was aroused.

"That...why do you do that?" Pointing at her.

"What" Now she knew Jane was just trying to pick a fight with her, it was a defense mechanism people do when they can't run from a situation they can't deal with, plus it would be an easy out for her, which she wasn't going to give.

"That thing you're doing where you're not saying anything, but your face is saying all kinds of stuff." Wiggling her finger at her face.

"Jane I am just sitting her waiting to hear what you want the ground rules to be." She replied calmly. She was not going to take the bait.

Now Jane was used to people going head to head with her when she tried to, this non aggressive behavior thing Maura was doing, she didn't like, she wasn't use to it. She didn't know how to get out of it. It was easier to fight then to make up, still pacing "Uhhh...I don't know just yet...I need liquor" With confusion on her face she left the living room again.

Maura slipped out of her shoes and followed her; she leaned up against the counter as she watched Jane from behind. She grabbed some vodka out of the freezer poured a shot and slammed it down. Her arms braced herself against the sink and her head dropped. She stayed that way for a moment then poured and took another shot, bracing herself again.

"Jane" She said sweetly.

Head still down "Why'd you wait til now for this talk?"

"Because you've been ignoring me for two weeks."

"You could have tried." Jane whispered.

"Would it have worked?"

"Probably not...I just kept wondering when you were going call me on it and confront me."

"I would never of had this conversation at work."

"Why not?"

"Because my personal life is just that...personal."

"Oh...OK...well thank you...and for the record I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you these last couple of weeks." She turned around at the last comment and visually penetrated her.

Maura sensing what this could quickly turn into said "I tell you what, it's getting late and I better go but I will say this; we have to work together and we have to work closely with each other. I like you Jane and I do hope we can become friends, so you come up with whatever ground rules you need to, to justify it and let me know, OK"

No answer, just staring.

"What time do you want me to come back and pick you up?"

"Oh yeah I forgot...is 7:30 OK, I need to stop and get coffee."

"That's fine, I'll see you in a few hours. Goodnight Jane"

"Goodnight Maura...be careful going home."

"Thank you" and she left.

Jane locked the deadbolt, went back and poured one more shot then went to lay down. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she did like Maura and thought they could actually become really good friends. Tonight showed her several things good and not so good.

The good: Maura actually was a nice person; Jane had stressed for two weeks that Maura would call her out on their night in front of everyone, but Maura had said she never would have done that, because she kept work and personal separate, and for that reason Jane really would try. Maura also didn't take her prodding and she kinda liked that, finally someone she couldn't antagonize, who wouldn't take her shit.

The not so good: She wasn't gay so why was she having these feelings for this person. She couldn't get Maura out of her head. She really did want to be friends with her but it could never go any further than that again. Could it? She laid there wondering what in the hell she was going to do until sleep overcame her and all went black.

Maura laid there thinking over the evenings events and was grateful that they made as much progress as they did, although no one else would have ever had that thought. She was worried how their first real interaction post coitus would be but she was please with the results. She actually learned a lot about Jane tonight and that brought clarity to why what happened that night in the gym happened. Jane was a lone gunman, she takes the world on her shoulders and shelters it with all that's in her. She tries to preserve your feelings despite her own. She has invincible walls up all around her and she doesn't let too many people break that barrier. She is quite loving, and protective with scrapper instincts. She runs from personal difficulties in her life and what she can't outrun she fights to protect her salvation. She punishes herself when something happens that she can't fix, solve or understand and gaining people's trust is an extremely difficult task for her.

She also learned that Jane is very attracted to her. She thought about that for a minute then came to a conclusion. If Jane can't deal with or accept that enough to become friends, then Maura was grateful for the one night they shared when she took all Jane's torment away, if only for a little while.

****** As always, thank you for reading and comments are appreciated, they let me know if I am on the right track or completely blowing it.******


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Rizzoli and Isles world.

CH9

"Who in the hell is banging on my door this early." She screamed half asleep. "Ow...dammit to hell...son of a bitch." Yelling stubbing her toe on the end table. She peaked through the hole and saw flawless blonde hair. Opening the door, she peaked around it, "What are you doing here?" Sounding surprised.

Maura had to stifle a laugh, Jane's hair looked like Medusa's "Such language, it's 7:30, I'm here to take you to your car. Jane pulled the door open further for her to enter but stayed behind it.

"Oh man, I forgot to set my alarm." Closing the door and walking to the kitchen, it was then Maura saw what she had slept in, "Well we're already gonna be late you want some coffee"

"Yes, please."

Maura followed her into the kitchen and couldn't help but let her eyes trail up Jane's body. Her form was very pleasing to observe. Her long legs were tanned and well defined, her black bikini underwear barely held her perfectly toned butt, and her gray tank top was so tight it left nothing to the imagination.

"But, don't you want to go get dressed first?" She asked.

"Why...it's not like there's anything left to hide." She said nonchalantly.

Embarrassed, Maura turned away.

Minutes later, "OK, I've got it going, make yourself at home; I'm going to go hop in the shower and get ready, I'll hurry." Maura watched her walk away smiling to herself.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Jane walked back into the kitchen completely ready except for still damp hair. She poured coffee into a travel mug and joined Maura at the bar where she proceeded to add sugar as Maura watched on.

"You like a little coffee with your sugar." She grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I do," Jane laughed, "You ready?"

"Yes, she took her cup to the sink and rinsed it out.

They were pulling away from her house when Maura asked. "Would you just want to ride with me to the station, I would like to finish our conversation from earlier this morning. I believe there are some ground rules that still need to be put in place." She said innocently enough.

"OK" was all she said. She sat there quietly for a minute deciding how to start.

Turning in her seat to face her, she cleared her throat, "OK, first of all, I want to apologize again for running out on you, I really am sorry."

Maura nodded.

"I really did have a great time with you, that clandestine encounter had a lot of firsts for me. While I respect your decision to be with whomever you choose; this, pointing between Maura and herself, won't ever happen again. I

She nodded again.

"I would really like to be friends with you, so I guess the only ground rule I have...is don't hit on me OK." Sounding too serious.

"Fair enough and thank you for trying." Was all she said out loud. Now internally was a different matter entirely. During the course of this brief conversation, she noticed that as Jane turned in her seat, she subconsciously leaned forward. Then without Jane even realizing she was doing it, she was penetrating her again visually.

Over the next month, Maura gave Jane her space, they did start to hang out but it was sporadic and she always let Jane initiate it. She wanted Jane to be comfortable with her so she did an excellent job at keeping her feelings hidden.

The second month, it was more frequent. It started with lunches, then the occasional evening; then Friday's at the Dirty Robber with Saturday's at each others house. They would talk for hours about anything, family, friends, work, growing up; Maura wanted to know everything about Jane, she found her intriguing. She liked how animated she became when retelling a story; Jane's like a kid in a candy store. Especially when she's had a few beers. She also liked how attentive Jane would be to her when she was waiting on an answer to a question she had asked.

The third month, their being together was as regular as it was natural. Korsak even commented how close they had become. They had gotten so comfortable with each, they had started sleeping over at each others house if the latest case they were working on had bothered them or if they didn't feel like being alone or if they had drank too much. Without their knowledge, they had become dependent on each other.

Maura had also noticed in their time together that Jane is oblivious to the fact that she has started flirting with her. Jane inadvertently touches her whenever the opportunity presents itself, she stares at her frequently, she finds reasons to come to the morgue, she will go out of her way to bring Maura her favorite tuna from the deli across town, she has even been included in the traditional Rizzoli Sunday dinners, she has started displaying signs of being protective and she will let Maura take her clothes shopping, even though she absolutely hates it and whines like a squirmy six year old the whole time, but she lets her.

The only two lines Jane never crossed, were talking about that first night and the sleepovers; when they were at Maura's house, she slept in the guest room and when they were at her house Jane slept on the couch and insisted Maura take her bed. Now Maura didn't mind at all sleeping in Jane's bed, she loved the smell of her. Her pillow smelled like the Aussie shampoo Jane used and her sheets smelled like a combination of her lavender body spray and her naturally feminine aroma.

Maura knows that eventually Jane will come to realize her feelings for her and they will become so strong that Jane has no choice but to act on them. As there are 3 stages of love: lust, attraction and attachment.

Lust, they've already been there.

Attraction, this is the romantic love stage where the body releases the chemicals dopamine, phenylethylamine (PEA), norepinephrine and serotonin. The effect of these chemicals flowing in bloodstream is similar to stress: increased heart rate, sweaty palms, and heavy breathing. Now she has seen Jane display these all of these characteristics many times while they were together but she always chalked them up to something else, she figured it was because Jane never put two and two together. Maura, too, has displayed those traits, but knowing what to look for, she could hid it.

This is the stage where they were, for all intense purposes they were already couple minus the romantic factor. She just had to wait for Jane.

Then there is the attachment stage which is the long term stage, where monogamy and trust are related with oxytocin and vasopressin, it is mature love stage. Maura had no doubts that they will end up here.

But right now Jane is just so scared of her own shadow that she is refusing to see what's right in front of her. So Maura just waits patiently .

*****Up Next-Hoyt*****


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Really don't own any part of Rizzoli and Isles world, thanks to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro.**

**A/N- OK I am not a scientific forensics expert, I took most of the details for this chapter from the TV show and what gaps there were I embellished. I hope I didn't get too far off being accurate, so if I did please forgive me. **

CH 10.

Jane and Maura's quality time had been significantly reduced due their latest case. Jane was working almost day and night. There was a killer out there murdering couples. He had already killed one well to do couple and now was working on his second couple. In both cases, there was forced entry; the men were bound and posed and the wife went missing. The carotid artery and jugular had been transected, Maura had commented it was odd how precise the cut was and all victims had stun gun marks. In both cases, there was a teacup turned on the floor, they wondered what the significance of that was.

There was also semen left at the scene, Jane had said "the sick son of a bitch raped the woman and made the man watch, before he killed them."

That comment didn't even earn an acknowledgment from Maura.

The first wife that was taken, unfortunately had been found. A couple returned home from their vacation and noticed a smell coming from their basement.

Jane had gone down to the morgue while Maura finished up the autopsy on the wife. It was the only time that day they got to hang out together. Maura had told her the woman had adhesive residue on her wrists, indicating that they were duct taped together, she also had blanched indentations on her mouth. She had pointed out slight incisions that were all over her body, then Maura had told her that she was tortured before she was killed. Then she had said something that had given Jane an idea, she had said "This cut was the perfect precision, I wonder if he has had any medical experience, possibly a doctor."

They nicknamed him "The Surgeon" because of his technique.

After the second wife came up missing, they brought in a profiler, he had read the case notes and was here to offer his observations. He said the surgeon didn't know victims and he liked to target couples. He also said that there was something very personal about way chose to kill his victims; he loved control and the ultimate way to gain control was to kill someone you love in front of you. It would create the most extreme level of fear that a human being can feel.

A week later they still had no leads, they had been checking out the local hospitals to see if anything clicked and no, nothing seemed amiss. The only good news of the week was that they had not found any signs of the victim, which was also the bad news. So when the operator transferred a call to Jane stating it might be connected to the surgeon case, she gladly accepted it.

A woman was on the line, stating that she wanted to report a possible break in. Her neighbors were out of town and there is now a light on in their basement that was not on earlier. Jane got the address, thanked her and hung up. She wanted to go check it out in case it turned out to actually be something. She called Korsak but he didn't answer so she left a message.

She got to the house and walked the perimeter for any signs of life, then went into the back yard and noticed the lock on the cellar was broken. She drew her weapon and slowly opened the door; seeing how dark it was she grabbed her flashlight and proceeded down the stairs. She heard moaning but didn't call out; as she approached the bottom of the stairs, she swept the room. She saw the woman bound and gagged on the floor. She called out her name, just as everything went black.

* * *

She heard a man's voice somewhere in the back of her head, she didn't recognize it. He kept calling her name, calling her to him, calling her to wake up. She was trying to open her eyes, but couldn't; she couldn't do anything but register the pain coursing throughout her body. Her head hurt her and she had the most intense pain shooting through her hands, they felt on fire. She tried to move them for some relief but that just registered more pain. She heard that voice again, telling her to open her eyes, he wanted her to open her eyes; he had something she would want to see.

She finally willed her eyes to open, and she saw this older man hovering over her; she didn't recognize him. She looked around trying to place where she was when she remembered coming down here then nothing. She saw her hands staked to the floor, that explained the pain. She was too scared to scream, but she wanted to, he wanted her to, too. "Come on Jane, scream for me." He begged as he gently glided the blade of his scalpel over her cheek. "I want to hear you beg for your life."

She was terrified but did not give him the pleasure.

"Oh I like that your stubborn, I'm going to enjoy you." He said eerily calm. "I love your neck and your breast are very firm" groping her with one hand while the other traced the scalpel across her neck giving her a thin cut.

She whimpered.

"Ah yes Jane, that's what I want to hear. I am meticulous in my work and I promise I will take my time with you, you _will_ scream for me."

Just then Korsak charged through the door, fired his weapon twice and hit the surgeon. The force of the bullet knocked him off Jane and he didn't move. Korsak ran over and cuffed him, then rushed over to Jane, took in the picture before him, removed his jacket and knelt down to her.

"I'm not going to move you."

"It hurts, it hurts" she mumbles.

"It's alright." He tried to calm her. He radioed dispatch calling one officer down and two others injured. Within 10 minutes that place was swarming with officers and medical personnel. Korsak had called Maura and told her what happened, she asked for the address and said she be right there. The EMT's had successfully removed the scalpels from her hands, fixed them as best as they could, stating she needed to go to the hospital. Luckily the scalpels went in at a straight shot, missing bone, nerves and arteries. She got her hands bandaged just as Maura ran into the room, she frantically looked for her, then she saw her, Korsak and the EMT's by the stairs.

She rushed over and threw herself into Jane "Oh my Jane, are you alright" She had been crying.

"Yeah, I'll be alright" She whispered wrapping her arms around the blonde careful not to touch her with her hands, she too had been crying.

Maura backed up slightly, cupped Jane's cheeks in her hands and gave her a thorough look over. When she was convinced that there were no other injuries, she tried to pull away "Let me see your hands." She barely spoke,

"No" Jane said as she pulled Maura back to her.

Maura went willingly. "Jane"

"Just hold me...please Maura." Jane finally begged of someone tonight.

Korsak met Jane's eyes, gave her a tender smile and tugged his head toward the door, Jane barely nodded as another tear ran down her cheek. Korsak told the EMT's to follow him and they did.

Jane and Maura just stood there, crying into the deepest embrace either of them had ever known.

* * *

They finished up at the hospital, her hands were stitched and bandaged up. The doctor told her she was very lucky that nothing major was nicked and it should heal rather quickly. He also told her that the person who did that to her knew exactly what they were doing a centimeter either way and it would have been serious. He also told her for 24 hours to leave the bandages in place, then she could remove them altogether.

The evening had taken its toll on Jane, when they got in the car Maura had leaned over her to buckle her up. "No" she protested.

"Jane you need to." Sitting back on her side just looking at her.

"No" she said again as she positioned herself across the console and ended up with her head in Maura's lap.

"That can't be comfortable, Jane" She started stoking her hair.

"I don't care" was the last thing she said, she was asleep before Maura left the parking lot.

Maura drove home in silence, gently running her fingers through her beautiful friends hair, replaying what Korsak had told them before leaving the scene. He told them that the suspects name was Charles Hoyt, he was in med school, but got kicked for fondling a corpse. When that happened, he used an assumed name to get into a combat medic training program at Fort Stewart. When Jane had gotten there, he had broke a 2 x 4 over her, that's what knocked her out. Hoyt had been shot twice, but had survived and would be arraigned for the 3 murders and 2 attempted murders on the victim and herself.

Maura had devoted her life to speaking for the dead, giving them a voice so their stories could be heard. She didn't condone murder and appalled all those who did, but right now she wished Hoyt had not survived.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

Shaking her lightly "Jane, wake up were at your house." Maura barely spoke into her ear. After a few attempts, Jane stirred.

Maura got her out of the car, let her lean on her for support and had to dig the keys out of Jane's pocket.

They were greeted by Joe, who was none the wiser that anything was wrong. Maura told her to sit and she'd take Joe out for a minute, Jane didn't argue.

When Maura came back, she found Jane in the kitchen trying to open a beer. "You know it's not good to mix alcohol with your pain killers" She said, sweetly admonishing her.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter cause I can't get the fucking thing open anyway." She balked.

"Language, Jane"

"You know Maur, normally I would say I'm sorry, but I think I've earned the right to say fuck tonight" sounding totally annoyed.

"Fair enough...do you want to talk about it?" She asked concerned for her friend.

"Not really...no...what I really want is this damn beer opened." She replied leaning over rubbing her temples with her fingertips.

Maura walked over, opened the beer for her and politely asked that she only have the one. Jane agreed morosely, turning the bottle up.

Maura asked to look at her hands, this time she didn't refuse. She put Jane through a series of movements to test her fingers flexibility. Surprisingly enough, she had decent movement; Jane asked how that was possible. Maura explained that it's because the muscles, ligaments and tendons move to expand and contract to initiate movement and since none of those were severed, movement of the phalanges would be unaffected. Although there would be pain because she did slice through the many layers of dermis on both sides.

Jane had to half laugh while rolling her eyes. "UGH...You are _so_ literal...can't you just say I got lucky"

"No...I don't think I could"

Jane just gave her a look that said "really". They both laughed despite the circumstances.

Maura suggested she go lie down, she was starting to display darkening of the nasojugal folds indicating fatigue and vitamin deficiencies...dark circles under eyes; she clarified when Jane had no idea what she was talking about.

She said she wanted to take a shower first to get the grime of him off of her, Maura reminded her again what the doctor told her about keeping the bandages on. "M there has got to be a way I can take a damn shower." She said starting to get irritated.

"Do you need help?"

"No...I can do it by myself, I just have to figure out how." Her voice got louder than Maura expected it to.

"Jane please relax, I'm just trying to help you."

"Maura I am a grown ass woman, I can take a shower by myself, Hoyt or no Hoyt dammit." She stormed off to the bedroom.

Now normally Maura would have started crying for being spoken to like that, when trying to help her best friend but she could see the evening's events starting to sink in and Jane's flight instincts were naturally kicking in. Maura knew it was best to just hop on the horse, grab the reins tightly and hang on for the ride.

She followed Jane to the bedroom, when she got there Jane was almost completely undressed except for her feminine garments. "Jane what are you doing?" Maura asked with disapproval.

"I'm taking a damn shower."

"Just wait a minute, I have an idea that will keep your bandages dry, you really don't want to get them wet...please" She begged.

She went into the kitchen as Jane reluctantly agreed to wait; she got two gallon Ziploc bags and some duct tape.

When she came back she rigged Jane's hands into gloves to be able to move and not get wet. "Thanks Maura, you're like a female MacGyver, now all you need is a tampon and a paperclip and you could go diffuse a bomb." She laughed.

"What...I don't understand" Cocking her head.

Laughing "He's a...It's a...Never mind... thank you" waving her hands.

"You're welcome, I'll be an earshot away if you need anything." And she left, knowing Jane was picking on her, but at least she laughed.

Jane was in there way too long, Maura had to knock on the door to make sure she was OK. Jane said she fine, it just took longer than she thought it would. Plus she was washing herself several times to get him completely off of her, of course she didn't tell Maura that part.

She came out in her sweats and tank top looking totally vulnerable and broken down, hair still wet asking for help, it was hard for her to dry all that hair she had and remove the make shift gloves. Maura was grateful for any assistance Jane even wanted..

"You look so tired Jane, please go get some sleep, I'm going to stay in case you need anything. I know you always sleep on the couch but tonight I'll take the couch, if that's OK." She said leaving it open for any other suggestions, which didn't come.

Maura sat on the couch watching TV, she couldn't sleep; She knew of Hoyt's capabilities through his victims she'd autopsied. She tried her best not to think of what would have happened to the love of her life, had Korsak not gotten there in time. Her mind was off in left field, when she heard it and her focus became acute. Jane was having a nightmare.

She pulled the covers back, climbed onto the bed and sat next to her, being careful not to startle Jane awake, since she was thrashing about. She kept calling out her name trying to bring her out of her REM sleep. She could see Jane was crying in her sleep. "Jane can you hear me, wake up...Jane you need to wake up" Her heart is breaking for her friend. She repeated the words.

Without any warning, Jane screamed herself awake, saw a person next to her, confused and scared she leapt up and over her would be assailant pinning them down. Scaring the hell out of Maura in the process; she had no idea Jane was that strong.

"Jane, it's me Maura." She just kept shouting until Jane understood.

Comprehension finally sank in and this time when Jane screamed it wasn't due to being scared. She rolled off Maura and pulled her hands into her.

Maura sat up quickly, heart still pounding, turned on the lights and tenderly clasped Jane's wrists. She looked up into Jane's eyes and saw the frightened void there. She told Jane her hands appeared to be fine, there was no blood so the sutures must not have been torn open; then she went and got her a pain pill.

"Jane...please tell me what happened." She softly requested as she sat back down.

Jane sat there fidgeting with her bandages, Maura put her hand over Jane's hands to stop her. After a few moments, she started. Jane told her everything that happened, what Hoyt had said to her, she remembered every word that came out of that sick bastards mouth, what he did to her, how he touched her with his hand and scalpel. How she heard the same words in her dream and how they sounded so real, which now she understands why and she just reacted.

When Jane looked up, Maura saw tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Maura...I'm really sorry I scared you." Barely able to speak clearly.

Maura reached out and pulled Jane to her, just holding her. "I'm sorry Jane, I didn't know."

"I know you didn't, it's fine"

After a moment of silence, "You know I never realized how exceptionally strong you are." Trying to lighten the mood.

Half laughing, "Yeah, I'm stronger than I look... it works to my advantage."

"Remind me to never enrage you." Barely audible.

Jane looked up at her, they were inches apart, "Maura, I could _never_ be that upset with you." She continued looking at her for longer than was appropriate, her gaze dropped to Maura's lips briefly then self consciously looked away.

Maura noticed the moment, but chose to let it pass and pulled Jane back to her in a tight embrace.

They talked a little while longer when Jane asked Maura for a favor, of course Maura had said anything. Jane asked her to sleep with her and continuing holding her. They lay down as Maura enveloped Jane as she fell asleep and she didn't stir for the remainder of the night.

Again Maura was grateful for any assistance she even wanted.

**A/N: OK, some of you may not agree with how I wrote this chapter (meaning some funny parts after such a tragic event) but I wrote it this way because I believe that even when someone is in their darkest of places; love will shine through and make a person forget, if only for a moment.**

**Also, I want to thank everyone for their awesome comments, I truly appreciate them.**


	12. Chapter 12

CH12

**Sorry for the delay, I had to trick out my house for Halloween to scare the crap out of all the little kiddies coming looking for candy and my house is always voted best in my neighbor so it had to be done.**

**Jane's internal struggle**

When Jane opened her eyes, she had a split second of fear pulsate through her. She couldn't move, then she recognized her surroundings, it was her bedroom. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Maura's face buried in her hair, she relaxed as she had to smile at the image. Maura's body had encased hers like a security blanket; Jane felt warm, cared for and safe; then once she had fully woken up, her thoughts overcame her.

Her mind instantly went back to yesterday and got stranded there. She has had her fair share of crazy wackos in her profession but this Hoyt character was truly the eeriest creature she had ever encountered. It wasn't just one thing about him, it was everything about him. He made her question every little thing about herself, how strong she has always considered herself, how brave she thought she was, how independent she felt, her instincts she had always survived on, her judgment that made others listen to her, her intellect that made her co-workers trust her. She always thought she was a damn good cop...but was she? Charles Hoyt had chilled her to the bone and she couldn't seem to warm up.

She was mentally chastising herself for being so stupid and not waiting for Korsak. She had never done anything that careless, her natural instincts, all her training, how could she be so stupid to go in alone. If it hadn't been for Korsak, she would either be dead right now, or all mutilated and tortured while bleeding and shivering on a cold floor but still alive, wishing for death.

Thank God for Korsak...Korsak...what was she going to do about Korsak. He had just witnessed her at her most feeble; she had been emotionally exposed and that was a side of her that anyone rarely saw. Even if someone did see that side of her, it was by her choice. She didn't know how she would face him, she didn't think she could, she didn't want to. For the first time since they had been paired up, she no longer wanted to be his partner; she couldn't, and in the blink of an eye, she had made her choice.

She looked at the clock, it read 8:40am. Maura was still asleep, "she must have been up pretty late, knowing her probably watching over me" Jane thought to herself half smiling. She didn't want to wake her, but she also didn't want to walk out on her again while she slept. Her thoughts temporarily went to that first night and how she slithered out on her, like a slimy python. She remembered Maura's words about how she felt when she woke up alone and she didn't want her feeling that way ever again. She knew it wasn't exactly the same thing, but she still couldn't bring herself to leave.

As she stayed there wrapped in Maura's limbs, her mind was processing all the thoughts in her head. It was like her brain was storing each set of thoughts into different compartments, when one closed another one opened; she didn't know how to keep track of all of it. Her mind just opened the Maura drawer.

In this drawer, she flashed back again to that first night, how she made her feel then...how she made her feel now. How Maura was always there for her; even though Maura was intellectually superior to her, she never made her feel moronic. She didn't judge her, she defended her against others, she always took care of her. She put up with her crap, but she didn't take any of her crap either. She loved the time they spent together, all the time they spent together.

She loved how they could do absolutely nothing and be perfectly happy; how they could just look at each other and burst out laughing. She loved how Maura laughed at all her silly jokes, she loved her laugh, it was a great laugh, it was a contagious laugh. She loved how Maura would get so excited dragging her shopping trying to make it fun for her knowing she absolutely hated it.

She loved how Maura was a buffer at their Sunday dinners and continuously deterred her mother's constant pleading for her to find a man and give her grandchildren. Ugh...her mother...what about her mother...even if she did like Maura like _that_, her mother would never accept it; her mother would blow a gasket and then probably spontaneously combust... Hey that might be fun to watch sometime, when she's driving me crazy..."Stop it Jane." She scolded herself. The fact that her only daughter liked women... "wait...but I don't like women" She told herself. "But there's just something about Maura that I just can't get out of my head...No...stop...you're thinking irrationally, it's just because you almost died and she the closest thing to a companion you have in your life. You're just deflecting your feelings for her...it's not like..."

"Jane" Maura barely spoke

Jane jumped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" She sounded so sweet as she tightened her hold on her.

"No it's alright, I was just thinking." Trying to sound calm taking in the firm grasp Maura had on her.

"Penny for your thoughts although with what's probably running through your head, it would cost me thousands of dollars." She kissed the back of her head.

"Try millions" She half chuckled.

"How are your hands, hold them up." She asked her.

Jane did as she was asked, "there fine I guess, still hurt of course." There was no blood, so that was a good sign.

"Is there anything you feel comfortable talking about." Whispering in her ear.

"I will later but right now I have to go to the station. I would already have left but I didn't want you waking up alone...again." Sadness in her voice at the last word.

Maura had to smile, that was the first time Jane had ever acknowledged their first night together. "Thank you, that was sweet of you" she was truly touched by Jane's actions, "but why do you need to go to work, you're on leave until your hands heal except for the sessions of course."

"Ugh...don't remind me. I hate that shrink"

"But it will help you Jane, promise me you'll go." She pleaded.

"F.I.N.E" she drug the word out, climbing out of her grasp and getting up.

"So why are you going downtown?" She asked.

Grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom, "I'm going to talk to Cavanaugh and ask for a new assignment" closing the door.

"What...wait, are you going to ask for a new partner?" Maura was shocked.

"Yeah" talking through the door.

When she came out of the bathroom, Maura asked why. Jane expressed _some_ of her feelings concerning Korsak, Maura told her how Korsak could never think any less of her or hold it against her and she suggested that she think about it for a bit before making a huge decision like that, that she may regret once she's had time to process everything.

"Maura...I just can't be his partner anymore...please don't give me shit about this" Jane was becoming obstinate

"Fine, Jane and language." Maura was slightly offended trying to hide it.

Ignoring that last word, "Will you be here when I get back" Jane asked her tenderly.

"No, I have to go to work and finish up some things, but I need to go home first; I will however come back when I'm done and we'll talk if you want to and I'll take those bandages off." Maura gave her a gentle glare.

Jane walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug "Thank you for everything Maura, I don't know how I would have gotten through the night...by myself." Her feelings were bare naked and Jane knew it.

"You're very welcome, Jane." She said lovingly as she grinned into the firm embrace.

"Lock up when you leave" Jane kissed her on the cheek, turned and left.

**A/N: This chapter's not as crazy as you might think with Jane talking to herself. I have complete conversations with myself all the time and I think I'm as sane as the next person; or maybe the next person really **_**is**_** just as crazy as I am. But then I **_**am**_** writing make believe stories for other peoples enjoyment and it's got to come from somewhere. So take it for whatever it's worth. **


	13. Chapter 13

CH13

A month had passed since Hoyt physically tormented her. He was still a guest of the state awaiting trial and she was still having nightmares. Her hands had healed and she had full mobility in them; the only imperfection besides the ugly scars it left was the fact that they ached the majority of the time. She had completed her therapy with the same shrink as last time, knowing exactly what to say to him to be approved to return to active duty. She had been back on the job for about a week and been assigned a new partner.

xxxxx

She had went to talk to Cavanaugh the day after it had happened, and had asked to be reassigned to a new partner. She had expressed her concerns for how she didn't feel comfortable partnering with Korsak any longer after he witnessed her like that. It was truly her worst day. She knew how much the Chief respected her and how he felt like she was one of his own daughters, and that was unspoken knowledge to anyone else, including Maura. She never really minded how he saw her, in fact she truly valued it and sometimes it even worked to her advantage, like now.

She had asked him for the biggest favor of her career and she didn't want Korsak knowing it was at her request. She admired him with every ounce of her being and did not want to hurt his feelings and take it personally. The Chief had said he would take care of it, he asked her how she was and if she needed anything to let him know. He then told her she would have to go she the department shrink, which of course she already knew and to take as much time as she needed and to come back when she was ready.

When she was about to walk out of his office, he went over to her, put his arms around her and pulled her into a fatherly hug. "This stays between these four walls Rizzoli" He had told her.

Smiling"Yes sir" hugging him back ,"and thank you." Then left his office.

xxxxx

She had spent a _lot_ of time with her mother during the month, it wasn't necessarily that she went to her parents house all the time, it was that Angela came to her's. She came and cooked for her, cleaned for her and did her laundry. Now Jane loved her mother, but Angela was driving her nuts. "Ma I'm not an invalid." She had told her. Of course Angela told her she knew she wasn't but sometimes it was nice to be taken care of and if she had a man in her life, he would be there right now taking care of Jane instead of her. Not that she minded, she loved her and would do anything for her, but she needed a man. That just frustrated her even more; she told her she didn't need a man in her life to take care of her and she was going to take a nap; which of course she didn't, she just had to get away from her mother.

She had laid in bed thinking about what her mother said about her needing a man. Ugh...she did _not_ need a man in her life, she didn't have time for a man in her life. She worked all the time trying to catch the scum of the earth. If she had a man in her life, he would just complain that she worked too much and how she never spent any time with him or he would bitch how she put her job before him, which she would.

What time she didn't spend on the job, she spent with her best friend; hell even on the job, she spent most of her time with Maura. Thinking of her, always put a smile on Jane's face. She didn't need a man in her life, she had Maura, which was better than any man she could think of. In the months since they had met and became friends, Maura had always been there for her, taking care of her every step of the way, even on that first night.

During the last month since Hoyt, Maura had pretty much taken up residency at Jane's. While her mom came over during most days to drive her crazy, Maura came over after work to calm her down, hell just being in her presence calmed her down. Jane found herself constantly thinking about her petite friend, so much that she was starting to question certain things about herself.

xxxxx

When she completely recovered and went back to work, she learned that Cavanaugh did in fact take care of Jane's problem. There was a new detective that had just transferred from robbery and the Chief had told Korsak that he was putting her with him to show him the ropes.

Her new partner was Barry Frost, he was young and full of enthusiasm. He seemed pretty smart, had a knack for computers, an eye for detail and his mind was a sponge, absorbing everything Jane was telling or showing him, for future use. The only downside Jane could see so far was he had a really delicate stomach, meaning he would always lose what he last consumed, at the crime scenes; which was not so good for someone who will deal with death probably on a daily basis. And God forbid he had to go the morgue while Maura was knee deep in a splayed open chest cavity, but despite that fact Jane had determined she liked him, he was very different from Korsak.

Now Korsak was a very smart man, had great street smarts and was very intuitive. He had called her several times in her absence to check on her, which she either avoided those calls or made up some reason why she couldn't talk right then. He even went over to her apartment twice to see her, but when Jane checked the peep hole and saw it was him, she feigned not being home.

So when Jane finally came back, after he gave her a hug welcoming her back, he had told her he would like a moment with her. She had sidestepped that conversation and immediately changed the subject stating they'd talk later that she had to check in with the powers that be and get briefed on the cases that would be assigned to her. He told her when she got a minute alone, he would like to speak with her. She had said OK, but then she made damn sure she was always busy with Maura or Frost.

She had managed to avoid him all month hoping he would eventually let it drop, so when she and Maura strolled up the stairs to her apartment, Korsak surprised the hell out of her sitting on the top step.

"Hey Korsak, what are you doing her." She said totally flabbergasted.

"Hey Janie, I need to talk to you." He said morosely.

"Well we were just about to go grab a bite to eat, we just came by to pick up something." Trying to get out of it.

"Please Jane" He begged.

"Uh...yeah...OK...sure" Letting them all into the apartment. "I'll be back in a minute" Commenting as she headed towards the bedroom.

After a few minutes of no Jane, Maura told Korsak she'd be back in a minute too and also headed towards the bedroom.

When Maura saw Jane sitting on the bed, "Are you alright Jane?"

"I don't know what to say to him" She said honestly.

"I'm going to take Joe for a walk while you two talk" Maura said softly.

"NO...please don't leave me" Sounding scared.

Maura walked and sat down beside her taking her hands in her own, rubbing her scars. "Jane you really need to talk with him, you've put it off long enough."

Jane didn't say anything.

"Just listen to what he has to say, then go from there. Just be honest with him, he'll understand Jane." She said lovingly.

Jane nodded.

"I'll give you two time, just call me when you're done and I'll come back." She kissed Jane on the temple and walked out.

Jane came out of the bedroom a few minutes later, she had to mentally prepare for this. "Hey Korsak, you want a beer." She offered.

"Yeah... thanks" Following her into the kitchen.

He asked her how she really was doing, asked about her hands, asked what she did during her leave, he even had asked about Frost. She answered all of his question honestly. They continued making small talk, you could tell they were both nervous to approach the subject he was really there to discuss. Finally, when he ran out of things to ask her, he took a deep breath and jumped in. "Jane, why are we no longer partners?"

Fear flashed over Jane's face and Korsak saw it. "You know why..." she paused for longer than necessary, then tried to backpedal "The Chief wanted to put a seasoned vet with the new guy." She lied through her teeth.

"So it has nothing to do with what happened" He asked disbelieving.

"What...no" She said on octave higher than normal.

He knew she was flat lying to him, but he figured she had her reasons, so for now he decided he'd let it drop. "Well OK...but just for the record Janie, you are one of the most strongest and most courageous people I've ever had the pleasure to know and my opinion of you never has nor ever will change...I just wanted you to know that." He was so sincere as he spoke those words.

Jane felt horrible that she lied right to his face but her demons controlled her actions and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

***I've decided to dedicate this chapter to C.R. Hallmark, who told me to stop reading other people's stories and get back to mine for a trip that they had to go on. I thought that was funny, so enjoy;-)***


	14. Chapter 14

CH14

Over the next month, Jane had gotten back to a normal routine. Her nightmares had quieted down, the only time she dreamt of him anymore was when she was overly stressed or completely exhausted. Her hands still ached, but that too had subsided.

Her mother had stopped coming over and calling her _all_ the time; Maura had went back to sleeping at her own place after Jane had told her that the nightmares were getting better; and Jane's feelings for Maura were becoming harder and harder to resist.

She had told herself she was going to put a little distance between herself and her friend. Then Maura, Frost and she became waist deep in cases upon cases upon cases. Jane had commented how someone must have doped the town's water supply for all the murders they've had. With all the cases they had this month they were actually working closer than ever. So her plan had lasted all of about four hours.

It all started with the first murder, then went downhill from there.

They all had driven to the crime scene together, Frost let Maura sit up front; Jane noticed her bare thighs from where her skirt had slid up when she sat down and shifted her legs towards Jane's as they crossed almost under her seat. Jane had blushed and Maura had noticed, then she spent the rest of the drive in silence staring straight ahead.

When they got to the house, Jane had stopped just inside the front door to talk with the officer to get the details of what was going on. She felt Maura come up behind her, she place her hand on the small of her back slightly pushing forward so she could get passed. When she felt her hand she froze immediately, which caused Maura to have to push a little firmer.

As Maura was examining the victim, she called Jane over, after putting on gloves she bent down across from her best friend. Maura asked her to join her on this side, she needed help rolling the woman, who was laying face down and slightly larger, up to check the wound. When Jane knelt next to her, she was about a foot and a half away from her. Maura told her she needed to get closer so they could apply muscle in the appropriate places as to not damage any evidence.

With the strain they were applying to lift the oversized woman, they ended up having every part of their bodies coming into contact with each other, from their thighs to their hips, to their shoulders to their hands. Even though they were exerting physical force over a dead body, every bit of Jane was acutely aware of the woman that was leaning into her. Her body temperature was steadily rising, making her start to perspire.

When they finished, Maura had left with the transport van while Jane and Frost finished processing the scene.

They weren't back at the station forty five minutes when they got another call. "Showtime" Jane yelled to Frost as she grabbed her keys and they headed out again. When they got to the convenience store, Maura was already looking at the clerk, shot from a robbery gone bad. GSW to the chest, he was killed instantly.

When they were done gathering evidence, almost everyone had left but the three of them, the transport driver and one other officer. Jane and Maura were standing in the store talking about the cases so far, while Frost was outside with the other two.

Jane heard a noise coming from the store room, she instinctively placed her right hand on Maura's waist pulling her behind her tall lanky frame as she stepped in front of her to protect her; drawing her weapon as she called out to Frost.

Now several things transpired in the next few seconds:

-A wild eyed man bolted out of the storage room, raised his gun and fired.

-Jane grabbed Maura, shoved her down and covered her with her own body by rolling over her; as her right elbow supported her weight, she brought her weapon up over Maura's head and took aim.

-Jane yelled at her to cover her ears.

-Frost heard the shots and the panic in her voice, witnessed what was taking place and charged in with his firearm drawn.

-Jane and Frost simultaneously fired their weapons, hitting the suspect and rendering him dead on impact of hitting the floor.

It was all over before Maura could even blink, her brain did register the fear that it should have. That coupled with the visual of her secret love on top of her, made any coherent thoughts she hoped to have leave her instantly; plus her ears were ringing from the shot, even though she did manage to do as Jane had said and covered them. She never heard her.

"Maura are you OK...Maura" She almost screamed. When Maura never moved, Jane quickly shifted the gun to her right hand since she was already leaning heavily on that arm, and with her left hand started assessing Maura. She cupped her cheek, felt for a pulse, then using her knees for support, which one was resting between Maura's thighs; she raised her hips slightly off hers, which forced her thigh into Maura's crevice. She ran her hand over the dainty frame below her, her chest, ribcage, and stomach making sure she wasn't hit. "Maura" she screamed again.

Maura finally blinked into comprehension "Wha.." blinking again.

"Are you OK...you're not hurting anywhere are you." She asked frantically.

"What...No...I'm fine...other than my ears are ringing"

Jane moved her hand which was currently resting on her stomach to gently cup the side of her head, resting her thumb on her ear as if to block out the noise. Still dazed, Maura moved her right hand to intertwine her fingers through the back of Jane's Their gazes connected and held and were now inches apart.

"Are you guys O...K?" He paused when he saw the very personal setting taking place before him.

"Uh...yeah" removing her hand from Maura's grasp, "I was just making sure she wasn't bullet ridden." She said as she clumsily tried to climb off of Maura. Her thigh dug deeper into Maura as she succeeded in removing herself from atop of her. Maura just gasped.

"Uh...OK" Frost said disbelieving, but still not knowing what to make of it. He went over and helped Jane pick Maura up off the floor.

"Are you sure you're OK Doctor Isles." He asked bashfully.

"Um...Yes I'm fine, and please call me Maura." She responded softly.

"OK...Um...I've checked the suspect and he is gone."

"Thanks Frost" Jane gave him a tender pat on the shoulder. "And who in the hell check the perimeter"

"Don't know, but I'll find out" As he got on his cell phone and call yet another one in for today.

Needless to say, when they were done...again...the car ride back was in complete silence among all three of them.

xxxxx

Even though they were working closer than ever, no matter how hard Jane tried not to touch Maura, or be put in a compromising position, kismet had made other arrangements.

It was happening so frequently, that Jane thought the Gods must have it in for her.

Jane walked in the bull pen a few days after the convenience store incident with four coffee's in a nice little travel tray. She noticed Maura at the files "Oh good, you save me a trip down to bring you this." She handed Maura her cup and of course their fingers brushed against each other, she then handed the guys theirs.

"Do you have a moment Jane?" She asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I have a few minutes before my field trip class shows up for a tour of the morgue, and I want to show you something." She said as a matter of fact.

They stepped into the elevator and Jane went and leaned up against the corner, to put as much distance between them as she could in this tiny space. When they reached the lobby, the doors opened and ciaos ensued. The elementary students were here early.

"Oh hey Doc, your class is here." Martin the officer stationed in the lobby told her. "OK kids, this is Doctor Isles she will take you down to the morgue and start your tour, hop in." He told the kids.

Maura stepped to the side to make room, placing herself directly in front of Jane. The elevator got cramped rather quickly as the the kids piled in, Martin told the kids to squeeze in so the chaperones could get on. Maura had no choice but to back up into Jane. When the contact was made, Maura heard Jane's sharp intake of air and couldn't help but smile, she took this opportunity to push back completely against her as the kids made room for the teachers. She felt Jane's hot breath on her neck and the heat that was radiating between them could have started a fire. It was so warm, that when Maura and the kids exited the box, Jane's front now held a chill.

"Hey, I'm gonna let you do this, I'll come down when they leave and you can show me what you wanted to...K" She said tenderly.

"That's fine" Their eyes connected and lingered and Maura noticed that Jane's eyes had dilated and she could see tiny specks in them.

"See you later M" She whispered.

"See you later Jane" She said lovingly, smiling.

xxxxx

Jane was losing her mind, this month had been intense for her emotions and her hormones. All the touching, all the eye sex that seemed to be happening between them, she couldn't get over how she was starting to feel, nor did she want to try to stop herself anymore either. She actually had to take a few cold showers to drown out the urges that were overpowering her. "Now what in the hell am I going to do about it?" She thought to herself.

xxxxx

Maura laid in bed, reminiscing over the events that had taken place over the last month. Over the past few months, she knew Jane had started to struggle with her feelings for her, she just needed a shove but she could tell Jane's resistance was wearing down. She wondered what Jane would have to say if she knew of her plan. Of all the encounters that they had, she had placed herself directly in Jane's path and Jane had reacted the way she hoped she would. The only true surprise of her plan she got, it came sooner than she expected it to; it was at the second crime scene in the convenience store. Jane had unknowingly shown Maura her true feelings for her. After that scene, she decided to put her plan into overdrive.

**** I want to thank everyone for their continued support and comments; I have sincerely enjoyed them, and some of them even made me laugh, which is my favorite thing to do, so thank you again****


	15. Chapter 15

CH15

Maura was sitting at the computer in the very open space of her morgue, taking a much needed break. She had just finished her autopsy and got the victim back in the fridge. She looked at the clock on the wall and new it was a matter of minutes before Jane appeared with lunch in hand. She decided this was the perfect time to do it.

She was perusing different designers websites looking for a perfect dress, no _the _perfect dress for the next stage of her plan.

xxxxx

A few months ago Maura had come to the conclusion that her best friend had started realizing that she had feelings for her that were deeper than _just__ friends._ Ever since she'd met Jane, she knew she was a complicated enigma; if you confront her about something that she is not ready to deal with or can't handle, she will become obstinate and unwavering. Then that fiery Italian blood of hers will overcome her and she will go out of her way to prove you or herself wrong, just to prove a point...to herself.

It was with that theory that she had devised a plan to make Jane_ want_ to understand her feelings, to address her feelings and to accept her feelings...within herself; then want to act on her feelings.

xxxxx

On perfect cue, Jane sauntered it with lunch in one hand and two diet cokes in the other, setting the items down, pulling up a chair and then sitting closer that any normal person would have.

"Hey...whatcha doing?" Sounding way too happy.

"I'm looking for a dress." She replied in a casual tone.

"For what?"

"Well...I was actually going to talk to you about that. A colleague of mine invited me to a wine tasting event to raise money for his charity. He's a huge supporter of cancer awareness, his mother passed away several years ago from it not being detected in time, so several times a year he puts something together to raise money and awareness, I'll think it will be fun." She said honestly.

"Oh" her voice dropped and her poise shifted immediately, she started fumbling with the bag of tuna sandwiches she had brought in with her. Maura just sat there watching Jane's reaction to her implied date with this man.

After a few moments of total silence, Jane felt the need to utter something so she mumbled out, "Uh...yeah...it sounds like fun...you should have a great time." Obviously not happy with this new turn of events.

She watched as Jane opened her coke, took a long swallow, set it back down; then she took a bite of her sandwich then when she went to set it back down, she knocked over the coke. She was clearly distracted. While Maura's facial expressions never changed, her heart was about to dance out of her chest. Jane was jealous.

"Well shit" she jumped up, picked up the half empty bottle, cursed some more as the dark liquid was making its way all over Maura's files. "Well don't just sit there Maura, help me." She barked.

Maura was definitely amused right this moment, "Jane it's fine"

"No it's not dammit, I've just ruined all your reports." She said truly upset.

"Jane it's fine, you didn't ruin anything, I can redo them, it's no big deal." She rested her palms on her directing her to sit back down in her chair.

"It is a big deal, now you've wasted all that time."

Maura got some towels and cleaned up the spill. "Jane, I promise it's fine." Piercing her amber eyes through Jane's chocolate orbs.

After she threw away the towels she rejoined Jane at her desk. Maura went back to watching her friend, Jane's chin was resting on her palm staring across the room, drumming the desk with her other fingers. Anguish and confusion was written all over her face.

Maura decided it was time to release Jane from this tortured state she was currently in.

"What I was going to ask before the great coke debacle of 2010," she laughed. "is will you be my escort, the invitation is for two and I don't want to go alone." She softly replied.

"Wait...I thought it was a date, you said he asked you out...and I think you meant to say guest, not escort." All the emotions that had overwhelmed her had vanished into thin air...and yes Maura noticed that too.

"I never said that, I said he invited me, he married." She calmly said as a matter of fact, and no she had said it right the first time "Escort" she silently said to herself.

"Oh" Jane suddenly felt stupid.

"Well... will you go with me, it will be fun and I think you would have a great time."

"Do I have to dress up?" She whined.

"Yes, but you don't have to wear a dress if you don't want to." She grinned as she nudged her shoulders.

"As long as I don't have to wear a dress... I'd love to." Smiling again.

"Fantastic, thank you." She smiled bigger and wrapped her arms around Jane's pulling her into a hug. Jane reciprocated.

Frost had walked in at that moment and saw the two women in an intimate embrace, yet again.

"Mmm mmm" he cleared his throat.

They separated and turned towards him.

"Am I interrupting?" He inquired shyly.

"Oh no" Maura beamed, "Jane has just agreed to join me at a charity event for a friend.

"Hmm...that's nice" He tried his damnedest to not smirk. "I came down for the Lindsey file."

"Oh sure" She walked over, got the file and handed it over; he said thanks and retreated quickly.

When Maura returned to Jane, she asked for her help in picking out a dress, of course Jane had agreed to . She visited several sites, clicking on several dressed and watching her reactions to them. Every time Maura clicked on a dress, she asked for her thoughts. It was always "that one's nice" or "Yeah, I like that one" but her facial expression never changed.

"These just won't do" She said to herself.

She went to another site and pulled up a few but the response was the same. Then she found it, she found _the one_, it was maroon and skimpy, the middle was completely gone, the front was replaced with tassels that dangled off the fabric that covered the breasts. The back had was non existent. The top of the dressed was tied by a spaghetti thin string that crisscrossed around the neck. The fabric around the waist was form fitting and short, Maura loved it and it would more than likely push the object of her affections right over the edge, or she'd at least be stumbling trying her hardest to not fall over it.

Before she asked again, she made sure she was watching her friends face. Jane was currently looking down playing with her hands when Maura asked her "What about this one?"

She raised her head and her eyes damn near popped out of their sockets and Maura noticed her throat jumped as she swallowed _hard._ A few seconds passed before she responded, trying to sound disinterested "It's OK, I guess."

"Bingo" Maura thought.

"Jane you've said that about every dress I've shown you." Trying to sound frustrated.

"I'm sorry Maur, but it's just a dress, you know how I hate dresses and it's still shopping, you just don't get tired from walking." Trying to change the subject from that dress.

"Well thank you anyway miss grumpy pants." Feigning irritation.

"Maura, I'm sorry but it doesn't matter what you wear because (A) you're going to put me to shame and (B) you're going to look like you've just walked off a photo shoot. So whatever you pick it'll be great, oh by the way, when is it?" Sounding very sincere.

"It's next Saturday."

"OK"

Maura looked for a few minutes longer than she turned off the computer stating she needed to start working on the now coke stained reports.

Jane offered to help, since it was her fault they got messed up after all; Maura gladly accepted.

They sat side by side well into the evening rewriting them.

xxxxx

As they walked out together, Maura kept yawning barely able to keep her eyes opened. Jane had offered to driver her home.

"I'll be" yawning "OK" She could barely get out.

Jane wrapped her arm securely around her waist, pulling the blonde to her own squad car, opening the passenger door. "Get in" She politely asked.

"Jane, I'll be fine" yawning again.

"You know, an extremely intelligent woman once told me that driving while completely exhausted was the equivalent to driving while intoxicated and since it's my fault you're this tired, I'm taking you home...Now get in the car before I make you." Her voice dropped an octave on that last statement as she stepped forward so she was a mere inches from her; looking down into her beautiful hazel eyes "Please."

*****I totally have to thank you guys, your comments inspired this chapter and the next two (which I'll start writing tomorrow). I wasn't even planning to go this route, but it popped into my head when I was reading the feedback. I have a _very_ active imagination and who knows what someone might say to trigger a thought, for me to pull something out of my ass-just for you, haha. So keep them rolling and who knows what I'll come up with.*****


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

It's Friday afternoon ish and Frankie is having a moving party, he roped Jane, Maura, Frost and Korsak into helping him move into his new apartment. He's currently living with a roommate that is getting married and is going to live there with his new bride, so it's time for Frankie to get out.

It had been slow at the station, for once, and Cavanaugh had said as long as nothing came up, they could be out. So the guys agreed to bring their trucks over and Jane and Maura got a small U-haul, because that's all they had, then they all met up at Frankie's.

"Wow Doc, you don't look so Doctorly today" Korsak kidded with her.

xxxxx

When Maura had gotten to Jane's, she was decked out in a designer pant suit; Jane just laughed, grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the bedroom. "You can't wear _that_ to move in."

She rifled through her dressers and found a pair of black shorts and her black Boston PD shirt, a pair of ankle socks and a pair of tennis shoes. "Here put these on, the shoes shouldn't be too big for you." She smiled.

Maura, still not understanding why, grabbed the clothes and headed to the bathroom. When she emerged, Jane couldn't help but grin.

"What" She asked, inspecting herself.

"Nothing" Grinning harder.

"Jane...what, do I look stupid" She was getting paranoid now.

"No, Maura...you look...cute, come on, we need to get going."

Maura beamed at the compliment.

She drove her and Jane to the rental agency, then followed back to Jane's house to drop off her car. They talked the whole way there, Maura noticed how they were dressed similarly, the only difference was Jane's shirt said Homicide.

xxxxx

Frankie was dishing out orders and beers. Jane commented how she really hoped they didn't get called out, because if your going to be lugging heavy ass boxes and furniture, then it's a must that you drink. They all toasted that comment and popped their tops.

They had made several trips back and forth and it wasn't really that late when the task was completed. Frankie was officially moved, well his crap anyway, he was on his own for unpacking but they did erect his bed so he'd have a place to sleep and Frost had hooked up his TV, stereo and computer. They hung out drinking, watching the TV and goofing off.

Many beers later, Frankie and Frost decided to start harassing Jane, they were shooting pea sized spit balls at her through straws, laughing their asses off. Of course this was short lived, and when they didn't stop after she had warned them; she leaped from the floor, hurdled the couch and jumped on them. Now Frost managed to get out from under her, but poor Frankie, never saw it coming.

She had him in a headlock and drug him to his knees, he had his arms around her back trying to push her off, calling for Frost's help. He however, knew better than to get physical with her, they were partners after all. So he told Frankie he was on his own. Frankie called him a coward then took matters into his own hands.

He managed to get to his feet, he wrapped his arms around the back of her thighs and lifted her up and over his shoulder.

She started screaming at him to put her down or she really was going to kick his ass. Maura and Korsak looked at each other and shook their heads. Silently acknowledging it was time to call it a night.

They both stood up and went over to them, Maura reached up and laced her fingers into the waistband of Jane's shorts, pulling her down. Her shorts had a drawstring that was tied, so she knew there would be no chance of a wardrobe malfunction.

Korsak put his body between Frankie's and Jane's as Maura pulled on her. Frankie had no choice but to put her down, you know gravity and all.

When Jane's feet hit the ground, Korsak pushed Frankie back and Maura wrapped her arms around her waist and spun her around. Jane was a tad pissed that Frankie got the upper hand on her and she wasn't ready to give up in defeat just yet. She tried to sidestep Maura and lunge at him, but the blonde saw it coming.

She quickly moved in front of her wrapping her arms tightly around her crushing Jane into her. Jane's arms came over her shoulders and when she registered the pressure that Maura was causing to her, she temporarily ceased in the fight.

When she lifted the grip she had on Jane, she saw the look in her eyes. Jane was staring at Frankie like he was a sheep that her lioness was about to attack and kill, and sure enough Jane tried to get around her AGAIN. Maura immediately encased her back in a death grip and lifted her almost completely off the floor; she was on the tips of her toes when Maura pushed her towards the door.

She called for Frost to bring her her purse and keys, which he grabbed and followed them out, laughing as he called out to Frankie thanks for a fun evening and good luck with Jane tomorrow. Korsak and Frankie just laughed.

"You really do need to stop poking the bear" Korsak told Frankie, still laughing.

xxxxx

Maura had succeeded in backing Jane up to the truck. Jane just pleaded with her to let her go, that she promised she wouldn't _kill _him. Maura and Frost couldn't help but laugh.

"Now Jane, what kind of friend would I be if I let you maim him. You might not right this moment, but you love him tremendously and would hate yourself if anything happened to him." She spoke honestly.

"You know something M, you're right." Wrapping her arms around her neck, pulling her closer, "you're always right, what have I done to deserve you."

Jane's stare was penetrating through her, she glanced from Maura's eyes to her lips, then unconsciously licked her own. Maura suddenly became aware of what was about to happen and she didn't want this, not now with Frost standing there witnessing it, not like this with Jane drunk and overstimulated by the altercation with her brother.

"OK, time to go." She release the grip on her, opened the passenger door, turned her around and helped push her into the seat. She turned around as Frost handed her her purse, trying with all that was in him, to not comment on the scene that had almost played out in front of him.

"Thank you Barry, are you OK to drive home?" She asked concerned.

"Oh yeah...you"

"Yes, I've only had two beers, well within acceptable limits, be careful driving home...goodnight"

"You too.. goodnight Maura, night Jane"

No answer,

xxxxx

When she climbed into the drivers seat, Jane leaned across the bench seat and put her head in Maura's lap. She thought back to the only other time Jane had put her head in her lap while she drove, she had just been assaulted by Hoyt.

As she pulled away from Frankie's place, she was still thinking about that night and the emotions that stirred in her, seeing her best friend that way. She didn't want to think about that, so she forced herself to think of anything else, that brought up later today. Since it was after midnight, technically they had their first unofficial date later today. They've gone out before, but never like what tonight would be like. She couldn't wait to see Jane's face when she sees her in that outfit. She turned giddy at the thought.

"You know, you're stronger than I thought you were" Mumbled Jane.

"Yeah, well thanks to all those years of ballet and fencing." She laughed.

Jane turned so she was facing Maura.

Maura's senses heightened, thinking about the shorts that she was wearing when she felt the heat from Jane's cheek on her upper thigh. She couldn't wait to get out of this truck.

Jane babbled random thoughts the whole way home, Maura couldn't help but be amused.

When they got to Jane's place, they got out of the truck and Jane reached for Maura's hand as they walked up to her apartment. Maura dug the keys out of her purse and opened the door, leading Jane in.

xxxxx

She tucked Jane in bed and as she tried to get up, Jane grabbed her hand.

"Aren't you going to stay?" She whispered with closed eyes.

"Not tonight, I need to go home to Bass."

"But he's a turtle, I mean tortoise, he can fend for himself, I want you... to." She pleaded almost silently.

"I'll tell you what, I'll stay for as long as it takes you to fall asleep...deal"

No answer.

She kissed her forehead, took Joe out, locked up and went home.

*****Up next, their unofficial date*****


	17. Chapter 17

CH17

**Their first unofficial date, part 1**

Jane woke up and she felt like she had slept on the sidewalk, she ached _everywhere_. She looked to her right and saw no Maura. Her side of the bed was still made, so she knew she slept alone.

"Owwwwww" she called out to no one.

Well not no one, Joe came running when she heard her master. Jane scratched behind her ears as the adorable puppy licked her hands. She willed herself out of bed, wearing the same clothes as last night, she slid her feet into her fuzzy bunny slippers and took Joe out. When she got back, she climbed in the shower and stayed there until all the hot water had left the tank She put her shower on the massage setting and let it beat the crap out of her.

She was barely out of the shower when she heard a knock on the door, she threw on a robe and checked the peep hole; it was Frankie.

"Hey sis" he said as she opened the door. "I brought a peace offering." He held up a box of doughnuts.

"Hey, come on in."

"You're not mad at me for last night are you." He asked anxious.

"Na...we were just goofing, let me get changed and then I'll get us some coffee."

When she came back, Frankie had already started the coffee, she grabbed a doughnut and pulled herself up on the counter. Swinging her legs back and forth, she savored her doughnut.

"Hey, I need a favor." She asked with a mouthful of doughy goodness.

"Shoot"

"I need to take back the U-haul, can you follow me and bring me back.?"

"Sure"

"Cool thanks"

They talked, drank their coffee and polished off the doughnuts, then went and took the rental van back.

xxxxx

Jane couldn't believe how soar she was from moving Frankie's shit, she must of pulled something somewhere. Her electric bill was going to be huge, she gave the hot water just enough time to get hot again, then she either got in the tub or back in the shower. She had to get over this before tonight. She wanted this to be perfect. She wanted to see what it would be like if they were really a couple, hobnobbing within her social circle. She didn't want to embarrass her.

xxxxx

She felt better, all those hot showers had helped. She was supposed to pick up Maura at 6:30 to be there for 7pm. She fixed her hair, well...as best as she could considering it was wild and not tameable. She wore a pair of black slacks with a black blazer and a white satin blouse.

She got to Maura's at 6:15 and knocked; then heard her say to come in. She instantly thought to herself "What the hell, has she lost her mind." What she didn't know was Maura was keeping an eye out for her, and when she pulled up, Maura unlocked the door and went into the bedroom.

Closing the door behind her and walking over to sit on the couch, she yelled "Maura Isles, do you have any idea how unsafe it is to leave your door unlocked and then just tell whoever it might happen to be to just come inside. I know you're smarter than that...what on earth were you th..." She turned her head at that particular moment and her brain instantly shut down, rendering everything about her non functioning; her dark brown eyes went darker as they froze on the gorgeous creature standing in front of her, as her jaw dropped. Then everything went black.

xxxxx

"Jane...can you hear me"

She heard the one voice that's the sweetest voice she's ever heard in her entire life, it was Maura but she couldn't find her, she felt something cold touching her forehead, then she felt the warmth that was caressing her check, her jaw, her neck.

"Jane...can you hear me"

She felt the cold again, then the warmth. She could see a sliver of light ahead and she was finally able to utter "Maura".

"It's me...hey you" She said when Jane eventually opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Sounding confused.

"You fainted" Still stroking her cheek as she dabbed the cold compress to her forehead.

"What...why"

"Well there's several causes, a sudden drop in blood pressure, standing up too fast, hyperventilating, lack of oxygen to the brain." She grinned as she knew the last one she counted off was the culprit, she had seen Jane's entire body shut down and the fact that she had caught her breath and never let it go.

Although it most definitely was not safe, she took it as the highest compliment.

"Are you OK?" She asked still concerned.

"Yeah" Trying to sit up, but Maura was in the way. When she saw how little skin her dress actually covered, her breath caught again.

Maura couldn't help but grin, "Jane you really need to make a conscious effort to breath, or we'll never leave the house because you'll be unconscious all evening.

"What...no I'm fine" She said lying her ass off.

"Come on" She stood up taking Jane's hand, helping her stand. "You look very nice Jane." She said honestly.

"You too Maur, you look...wow...like something off a showroom floor, I mean that dress is amazing." She blushed three shades of crimson.

"I've taken the liberty of calling a cab, so we can enjoy ourselves and not have to worry about driving. They should be here any minute, I told him 6:30.

A few minutes later the cab honked, letting them know he was here. Maura had yet to let go of Jane's hand, she pulled her across the room, grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Jane was so focused on Maura's exposed back and not paying attention to anything else when Maura paused to open the door; Jane ran smack into her backside, knocking the blonde forward. She automatically put a protective arm around her waist and pulled her firmly back into her muscular frame.

When her hand made the contact, her brain connected with what she was feeling, her fingers were touching Maura's naked taut stomach and her hand was tangled in the dangly tassels attached to her breasts. Maura heard Jane gasp again as she felt her long fingers splay over her stomach muscles and held her in place.

"Breath Jane" She smirked again as her eyes closed taking in this sensation, luckily the brunette couldn't see it.

All Jane could think was "Oh My God, she's trying to kill me."

Maura led her to the car by her hand, she didn't want to let go of her until she felt comfortable that she was completely over her fainting spell. Jane opened the door letting the half nude woman get in first, pulling the brunette in after her. Maura came to a stop in the middle of the seat with Jane impossibly close to her, and their hands rested atop her fabric free thigh.

Jane's hormones were getting the better of her; she was about two minutes away from ripping off what little fabric there actually was of this thing her best friend called a dress and fucking the ever living shit out of her.

She closed her eyes, and tried making her mind go blank, _"Stop it Jane, you can't do this right now, not here. It's not like you've never seen her naked. Focus...you've got to get through the next several hours...breath...breath...breath._

Maura glanced over and noticed Jane's composure. She was stiff, her skin had turned pink and she could see the jugular vein in her neck throbbing...hard. "Are you OK, Jane" She whispered, rubbing her arm with her free hand.

She opened her eyes at the sound of her name, and turned to face her new weakness.

Maura saw it quickly, Jane's pupils were dilated and her irises were blacker that coal, she possessed a look of carnal hunger.

"Maura...will you please move over...there." Her voice was deep.

With the intensity in her eyes, she decided against saying anything, she released her hand and moved over putting as much distant between them as she could in the back seat of this cab.

Jane rolled down the window and rested her head against the door frame, closing her eyes. Her hair was being pummeled by the wind. _She continued internally talking herself down off the ledge._

Maura just observed, now she knew this dress would have a reaction on Jane, but the results far surpassed her wildest fantasies. She could see how close her friend was to that proverbial ledge in which she was about to willingly throw herself over it.

"Jane...are you OK?" She asked ever so sweetly.

"I'm fine Maur, I'm just hot...just give me a minute." Her voice was still deeper than normal.

They rode the rest of the way in total silence as Jane never opened her eyes and Maura's never left her face.

***** OK, please don't hate me, for leaving off here. Originally this was all going to be one chapter but when I started writing it, I wasn't sure what direction I wanted to head. Then half way through, another random thought entered my head and became what you're reading. The details just started writing themselves and I didn't want an insanely long chapter so that's where the split comes in.*****

*****I hope you're enjoying the direction it's going and based on the feedback so far; I would say yes, so thank you very much, continue letting me know*****


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

**Their first unofficial date, part 2**

"We're here Jane." She called out as they pulled up to the country club.

Jane opened her eyes and looked over at her friend. Her eyes were back to their beautiful brown color, her skin had returned to its normal olive tone, and her voice was the few octaves higher it should have been. "You ready?" She asked the blonde.

"Yes"

Jane opened the door and climbed out, then held out her hand to assist Maura.

They presented their invitation to the Maitre D at the door, who called a server over to seat them. He took their names and a phone number to be reached at, for any item they win in the auction. As everyone started arriving, the club house quickly filled. Her friend and his wife made their way over to Maura's table, where their seats were reserved also.

"Maura my dear" He called out smiling.

She turned towards the sound of his British accent and beamed at his arrival.

"Simon" she said standing up to embrace him in a hug.

"Holy crap...Maura Isles, you look bloody fantastic." He replied, as he lifted her and spun her half way around. She caught Jane's eyes, which turned to stone. When he put her down, she said hello to his beautiful wife, Yasmin, as they too hugged.

Maura reached out for Jane, who took the hint and stood up, "I'd like you to meet my friend, Detective Jane Rizzoli, Jane this is Simon and Yasmin LeBonsky." Simon was maybe a decade older than her and extremely handsome, and if she had to admit it, she loved his accent. They all shook hands and Jane relaxed as Maura never removed her hand from her friends back. They talked for a few minutes as everyone else took their places.

"Excuse me." He said as he kissed his wife's cheek and went to the podium as the three ladies sat down.

Simon addressed the room, thanked them for coming and explained the reason he was so passionate about this cause. He told them briefly about the food and wine they would be enjoying this evening. He also told them about the silent auction, where there were many wonderful items to bid on and of course donations were expected. He also joked that if they didn't, he would misdiagnose them if they ever came to need his professional services, then laughed as the room followed. He thanked them again and introduced their host for the evening, who was a very informative wine connoisseur.

She welcomed everybody, told them a little bit about herself and announced a fifteen minute break so everyone could peruse the silent auction items. Then she directed them to where it was being held.

They got up and made their way to the auction room, Maura paused frequently to say hello to various colleagues she ran into. Jane never shook so many hands in one place, as she was introduced to them. Jane was really nervous and Maura sensed it, so she stayed extremely close to her; when they went to walk, Maura would loop her hand through Jane's arm, guiding her. Every time she did, Jane's hand would inadvertently brush against Maura's hip, butt or the front of her thigh, depending on how Maura would suddenly shift her body to speak to someone else.

They walked around the room looking at all of the items they had and Simon wasn't kidding; there were a lot. It didn't matter what you liked, there was something here for every taste. They came across a 3 foot replica of Fenway Park, that Jane seemed to get excited about, "Ooh...I might have to bid on that." She said. They also came across a mini vacation to The Big Easy, which gave Jane an idea.

As the event started, they were served a specific food that compliment a certain wine, then they were given a history of it. They would do this in rounds of three, then take a short break if anyone wanted to raise their bids on any of the items.

Over the next few recesses Maura would excuse herself each time, stating she'd be right back. Every time she walked away or came back, Jane's eyes followed her svelte frame. Maura would ask her if there was anything she wanted to bid on, but she would just say that she hadn't decided yet.

When the host announced that there were only two more chances until the bidding ceased, Maura got up and excused herself again, when she returned to the room she walked over to Simon, who was speaking to another doctor Jane had met earlier. Jane watched as she conversed with them for a few minutes when the other guy left and Maura's attention turned completely to Simon. They talked for a minute when her hand reached out and rested on his arm as he looked over at Jane; her facial muscles constricted.

"Simon, I have an unorthodox request to ask of you and though it is completely wrong, I would appreciate your help." She asked.

"Anything for you, my dear" He replied.

"I've been bidding on something that I desperately want to win but no matter how much I increase the amount, I'm outbid."

"What is it?"

"It's the Fenway Park replica stadium."

"I didn't think you were a sports fan." He laughed.

"Well I'm new to all of it, but it's not for me." She said honestly.

"Would it happen to be for your gorgeous friend, who hasn't taken her eyes off of you all evening?" He smirked and looked over at Jane as Maura laughed and rested her hand on his arm.

"Yes it would be." She said smiling.

"You might want to remove your hand...your mama bear looks like she's about to come protect her cub." He grinned, as she did in fact remove her hand.

"Simon, I would really appreciate your help, I'll pay $1,000.00 over the highest bidder and make a very generous donation on the side."

"Well since you put it that way love, don't fret; it _will_ be yours."

"Oh Simon, thank you so much." She beamed.

"No worries, I would hug you, but I like my nuts positioned where they currently reside." His accent and his choice of words always made her laugh. They turned, walked back to the table and resumed their seats for the next round.

When she sat down, she rubbed Jane's thigh and apologized for taking so long, putting her back at ease.

xxxxx

When the host called for the last chance to bid, it was Jane who stood up this time, or tried to as she grunted in pain. Sitting for so long had stiffened her up.

"Jane...what's wrong?" Squeezing her hand, becoming suddenly concerned.

"Nothing...I'll be right back." Applying equal pressure before gingerly walking away. This time Maura's hazel orbs followed her.

When Jane sat back down, Maura leaned over and whispered sincerely in her ear, "Jane...what's wrong, why are you walking like your hurt."

Jane looked down and over when she felt Maura's breast rest on her bicep, then up to her eyes. "I'm just soar from last night moving Frankie's sh...crap, I think I might have pulled a few things."

"Why didn't you tell me" Her hand immediately went to rubbing Jane's back.

"Well, it didn't hurt so much earlier...I pretty much stayed under the hot water all day, so I guess that loosened it up."

"I wish you would have told me you were hurt, we would have canceled."

"And miss out on this." As her eyes lowered for a minute before returning to the hazel ones, as she rubbed a tassel between her fingers. "No way."

"So you like?" She raised her hands as she shimmied her body, making her tassels dance.

Jane intensely stared into her eyes for a moment before "Maura...you...are perf..."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I can have your attention, our silent auction has concluded and you will be notified tomorrow to pick up your item you've so generously purchased."

They enjoyed one last wine that complimented a raspberry mousse brownie very well.

xxxxx

The four of them said their thanks and good nights, as they parted. Maura and Jane walked out to get their cab. As soon as the air hit Maura she shivered, she was half naked after all. Jane immediately removed her coat and placed it around the shorter ones shoulders, then pulled her into her body for warmth. Jane held the door again for her and this time she didn't mind it when she ended up impossibly close to Maura. As she settled in, she laid her head back and let out a deep breath.

"How's your back?" Maura inquired.

"Do you want the truth or you want me to lie to you?" As she glanced over at her.

"Jane"

"It hurts like hell"

"Just rest, we'll be home soon."

She gave the driver Jane's address because Joe needed attending to.

xxxxx

Jane had almost crawled out of the cab, her body was in complete knots now. They got in the apartment and Jane sat on the couch and Maura took Joe out.

When she got back, she helped Jane off the couch, turned her around and guided her by her hips to her bedroom.

She looked around and found a pair of baggy shorts and shirt. "Here put these on" Maura said as she handed them to Jane, who went to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. Maura found something to sleep in, changed then knocked on the bathroom door.

As Jane was attempting to change, her voice broke with groans and grunts. Hearing Maura knock, she told her to come in when she had finished. Maura took one look at her and just had to laughed; she had this goofy smirk on her face

"What" Jane asked?

"It's just... you look so... helpless." Maura pouted and walked over to her drawers and cabinets opening them, looking.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oils, lotions anything like that"

"The only thing I have is the body lotion you bought me, it's right there" Pointing to it.

"That will work." Grabbing it.

They both brushed their teeth, then Maura took Jane by the hand and pulled her to the bed.

"Lie down." She said as she guided Jane down on her stomach. Maura instructed her to get comfortable.

"OK I'm done" Jane had told her.

Maura put some lotion on her hands and started at her calves. She rubbed gently at first, gauging her response, when she didn't fuss, she applied more pressure. She massaged each calf, then rose to her thighs. She applied more lotion and repeated the process for each one.

Jane groaned.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No"

Maura climbed up her and gently came to a rest atop her rear end. Jane could feel Maura's legs as they came to a stop on both sides of her waist with her feet by her thighs. Jane could feel the heat pulsate from her body, she was in heaven.

"Let me know if I hurt you" she whispered as her warm soft hands massaged her neck and shoulders. Her hands kept getting tangled within Jane's shirt when she traveled up and down the muscles in her back.

"Would you care if I went underneath your shirt" Maura asked?

"No" she moaned.

Her hands slowly pulled at the corners of Jane's shirt. She felt Maura's fingers caress the minute hairs on the small of her back, and she instantly had goose bumps. Maura's hands suddenly became strong as she splayed her fingers from the small of her back to where the love handles would be, if she had any. Maura methodically worked her spine up and down as if she were a pianist playing the solo of her life.

She left Jane's back for a while and moved to her arms and neck. The erotic thing about this movement was that she didn't take her arms out from underneath the shirt. Maura had to lean forward to reach her arms. Jane could feel her friends forearms lingering on her deltoids. This motion felt so good she could have stayed here forever. She was so comfortable, she could feel herself starting to drift into unconsciousness. She tried to fight it with all her might, because she didn't want it to end.

The last thing she remembered, was she could feel Maura's breasts on her back, as she leaned over and whispered in her ear "are you awake?"

She could feel Maura's warm breath on her but she was too far gone to answer. Then her firm massaging hands melted away and her touch became soft and sensual. She could feel her fingers gently move from her neck, to her arms and down to her sides.

*****Hehe, did anyone recognize the British colleagues name?*****

******OK...I've made a decision! I am going to let you guys decide where I go from here, _but_ please let me explain my side first.**

**-First, I am in awe of all of your amazing feedback, they have truly made me so damn giddy, that I bounce around at work and my coworkers keep asking me why I'm so happy, because it _can't_ be that I _love _my job that much.-So THANK YOU.**

**- Second, I know that you guys have been patient with this process _(and I thank you for that also)_, but based on some of the readers comments, it might seem that some of the natives are getting restless, which is why I've come to this decision.**

**-This whole story has been a process for Jane to come to terms with...well Jane.**

-**And I personally think that there are just a **_**few**__**(yes just a few)**_** more things that she needs to deal with before she can fully emerge herself into a mature, loving, life long commitment with the one true love of her life. **

_**-So, with that being said-**_

**-Do I continue on this path that I've started for her **_**(but I PROMISE, "The Moment" is in my sights anyway), **_

**-Or do I skip those factors and jump right to "The moment".**

**-Anonymous feedback is abled, so everybody will have a voice. Let me know and I will start writing Monday- that will give EVERYONE a chance to be heard.******


	19. Chapter 19

**CH19**

**Disclaimer: OK I realized that I have not done one of these for several chapters, so as with all my chapters and stories, I do not own any part of the Rizzoli and Isles world. **

*****I must thank each and every one of you who left your voice, it looks like I will get to stay on course. Your comments have been VERY generous and have elated me to a new level, and in case you didn't catch the Simon Lebonsky reference (Only one pointed it out, but was anonymous-so good job to whomever you are). Simon Lebon is the lead singer for Duran Duran-whom I totally love-hence my screen name.*****

*****Also, I am dedicating this chapter to "thetamarine" whose comment provided me with yet another random thought (love those RT's); and for everyone else, this random thought led to another RT which now includes me throwing you a small bone-haha*****

Maura laid there watching her beautiful friend sleep, she could tell she was having a dream. Her eyes were twitching quickly back and forth under her lids. She traced her fingertips over her broad splendid features. She thought about the cab ride to the country club yesterday and she was without a doubt certain, that Jane wanted her. She was actually surprised at her strength and will power to get control of herself. Maura didn't think she could have done it. She nestled back into the blanket of skin she was currently under.

_Jane couldn't help but look down and laugh at the petite blonde below her, she looked funny covered in sand._

"_I _can not_ believe you just did that" She admonished Jane._

"_Well you started it." Jane laughed some more._

"_I most certainly did not."_

"_Yes, you did... you threw sand on me, then said I couldn't catch you; you should know by now, _NEVER _challenge a Rizzoli." Still laughing._

"_Well _you _drank all of my margarita"_

"_I told you I was going to" She leaned down and gently grazed her lips against her lovers._

_Maura wrapped her arms around her girlfriends neck and held her hungrily over her. When Jane rested her body directly over hers and ran her hand up her side to her breast. Maura squirmed, then said "Ow"_

"_What's the matter" Jane asked pulling her hand away._

"_The sand kind of hurts" was all she said._

"_Well...we can fix that." Jumping up, grabbing Maura's hands along the way, pulling her up with her, then wrapping her hands around her waist, pushed her towards the ocean._

_When they got chest deep, Jane cupped Maura's cheeks, leaned into and her sensually drove her tongue into Maura's mouth, which she willingly let her; Maura returned the kiss that soon became hunger filled. Jane pushed them over into the water, the kiss was broken when they were fully submerged. _

_When they came up, Jane had her arms and legs wrapped around Maura's body. Maura was holding her beautiful ass in the palm of her hands for support._

"_You do realize, this will probably be the only time I can actually carry you ." They both laughed._

_When they came up, Maura had come up face first, so all her hair was slicked back, Jane's however was not. Maura had to laugh at the site, it was a wonder Jane could see at all through all that thick wavy hair that was currently plastered to her face. _

_Jane leaned back in the water so she could get the hair out of her face. She was floating on her back with her legs still wrapped around the blondes. Maura moved her hands from under Jane's ass, one under her lower back for support, and the other to her neck. _

_She slowly let her fingers trail down her neck to her bikini top where her palm started caressing her breasts. She kneaded the right one for a minute then the left, before she glided her fingers down to her navel. Then she went back up to her rib cage, letting the tips of her fingers barely trickle over her skin. Jane's eyes were closed as she still floated around Maura._

_Maura moved her hand down her hip, to her thigh, then let her fingers caress the crease between her thigh and her womanhood. Then moving her thumb over her pulsating mound, then she slid her fingers in between the fabric and her skin and inserted herself. Jane bucked and lifted herself up on Maura wrapping her body further around her. _

_Jane moaned in pleasure. _

Jane moaned as she tightened her hold on Maura. That action made Maura opened her eyes to make sure she was OK. There was no other movement from her except her eyes were still rapidly moving.

_Jane's tongue licked over Maura's lips then slid into her. Maura was thrusting her fingers deeper into this woman who was rocking with the waves. Their mouths claiming each other, from their lips to their necks, and back as Jane ruggedly ran her fingers through her wet hair, grabbing handfuls. Maura could feel her start to constrict around her fingers, but she didn't stop, she just kept pushing herself into her. Finally Jane grunted Maura's name as all the energy left her body and she slumped over Maura as the waves kept rocking them._

Jane grunted Maura's name, Maura quickly opened her eyes and stared at her friend, dying to know what she was dreaming. She saw Jane starting to stir, so she closed her eyes and feigned sleep.

Jane's eyes snapped open as her head came off the pillow, her eyes immediately focused on the blonde in front of her, then felt every inch of her as she realized they had morphed into one being during the night.

"Maura...Maura...are you awake.?" She barely whispered.

Nothing

"Maura...can you hear me?" Still barely whispering.

Nothing

"Maura...I really need to talk to you, it's important." Still whispering

Nothing

Jane knew that if she was even remotely awake, she would have stirred when she said it was important that she talk to her. Jane tilted her head and leaned her face closer to the sleeping ones.

"Maura" she whispered one last time. She could feel Maura's hot breath reach her lips.

Still nothing.

Jane ever so lightly placed her lips on Maura's slightly opened ones and held them there for a second, then removed them. She watched Maura's face, nothing.

She leaned in again and just to be sure, "Maura" she whispered again. Still no response. She placed her lips again on Maura's ever so softly and held them a little longer than the first time. When she felt her heart starting to beat faster, she knew she needed to get away from her. She broke all contact by removing her lips, then her body, slowly as to not wake her. Then decided she needed a cold shower, traipsed off and closed the door. Maura heard the door lock.

The largest smile she had ever had, jumped on her face the instant she opened her eyes at the sound of the lock.

She actually had to applaud herself for not blowing it. The only reason she didn't was because she felt Jane's breath on her lips right before she kissed her. Her thoughts suddenly went to what if she hadn't felt her breath; she would have been caught off guard. Then Jane would have freaked and all the work that she put into her plan over the last few months, would have been futile. Then she wondered again what Jane was dreaming about, it must have been something for her to react that way. She just grinned at the thought as she buried her head in the pillow as she rolled over.

xxxxx

They were sitting at the table, eating the breakfast Maura had made them. Jane sat on the opposite side of her, Maura laughed internally at this thought, because Jane always sat next to her, always.

"How did you sleep?" Maura asked innocently enough.

"Uh...fine...I guess...um...how'd you sleep? She said sounding a little nervous.

"Very well, thank you" She smiled as her phone rang. "Isles"

"_Ms. Isles, this is Nicholas, with the Lebonsky charity event from last night."_

"Yes, how may I help you?"

Jane's phone rang with her mother's special alien ring tone. Jane answered it as she walked out of the room.

"_I'm calling to let you know, that you can pick up your Fenway Part replica stadium you won last night in the silent auction."_

"Oh thank you, I can be there within the next couple of hours, is that acceptable?"

"_Oh yes ma'am, see you then."_

"Thank you, goodbye." She disconnected the call and walked into the living room and sat down next to Jane on the couch.

xxxxx

"_Janie, I have an emergency and I need your help" Panic in her voice._

"Ma, what's the matter, are you OK...is pop OK...Frankie" Concern jumping all through her voice.

"_Oh yeah, were all fine."_

"Then what's the emergency?"

Maura came and sat down beside her.

"_Your father ate all my Italian Fontina cheese last night and now I don't have any for my sauce."_

"Ma" she almost screamed "that's your big emergency, you don't have cheese, just make something else." Irritation in her voice.

"_Janie, I'm making Gnocchi in Fontina sauce, how can I make Fontina sauce without any Fontina?"_

"Oh, good Lord." Leaning over, pinching the bridge of her nose, as Maura just watched her.

"_I need you to bring me some; your father's out fixing Murray's pipes. He had a leak this morning, and I don't know how long he's going to be gone and I'm cleaning the house so I can't leave. Please Janie, it's not like I ask you for things all the time."_

"Ma...you ask me for things _all the time, _but fine...when do you need it?" Giving in reluctantly.

"_Like now... are you and Maura still coming over for dinner tonight?"_

"Of course ma, what time?"

"_5 o'clock"_

"Let me get ready and I'll be over."

"_Thank you Janie and I love you."_

"Love you too, ma."

Maura could help but giggle, "So your mother thinks that running out of a certain type of cheese is an emergency."

"I guess so" rubbing her fingers over her eyebrows "you wanna come rescue the day with me?"

"I would but I need to go pick up something."

"We can grab it on the way." She sounded hopeful as her phone rang out. "Hold on to that thought" she raised her finger and she took the call.

"Rizzoli"

"_Ms. Rizzoli, this is Nicholas with the Lebonsky charity event from last night."_

"Hey what's up"

"_I was calling to inform that you've won the mini vacation to New Orleans, when would you like to pick it up."_

"Uh...I've got some errands to run so I can swing by when I'm done with that, is that cool?" Looking at Maura, she started smiling.

"_Perfect, someone will be here until 5"_

"Cool, see you then bye"

"_Goodbye"_

Jane suggested to Maura, that she go do what she needed to do and she would run and get her mothers stuff, she had some errands to run anyway and then needed to stop by and see Frankie.

They agreed to meet at Maura's house at 4:30.

*****So did you enjoy the bone? Hopefully this will tide you over for a little while longer-hehe*****


	20. Chapter 20

CH20

**Disclaimer: Don't own any part of R & I world.**

****This chapter has a LOT of dialogue, but I feel it's necessary to the story. I think you'll agree after you've read it."**

She bounced into the kitchen, grocery bag in hand. "Here's your cheese, Ma"

"Thank you so much Jane." She gave her a hug.

"You're welcome" Smiling.

"You want a sandwich or something?" Sounding very motherly.

"No thank you, I had a full breakfast." Unable to keep the smirk off her face, which Angela noticed.

"Oh...where did you eat?" Giving her the sliest of smiles.

"At home...why." She drug out the last word giving her a paranoid expression.

"Because you don't cook"

"Ma, I cook" Her voice now a few octaves higher.

"Ramen noodles and Chef Boyardee are not cooking...who cooked for you? Are you _seeing _someone?" She asked suddenly excited.

"What...no." She said way too quickly.

Now Angela was very good at telling when her kids were lying to her, even though there were _very, very_ good at it. "You are" she beamed. "Tell me, who is he?' Too overjoyed.

"Ma, I am not _seeing _anyone." Jane said flustered. She had to figure a way out of here, before she started drowning in the deep end of her mother's neurosis.

"OK...so you two are not official, but you _are_ interested in someone...who is he, where did you meet him, do you work with him, is he handsome, what does he do for a living.?" The questions never stopped.

Finally Jane had to interject, "Ma...please stop." She almost barked at her, rubbing her forehead.

"What...I'm just so happy...can't I be happy... my baby met a man."

"MA" she almost screamed. "UGH...stop...First of all, there _is_ no man and second _even IF_ there was someone I was _seeing_, which there is _not;_ I would not talk to you about it...because you turn into _this_." Waving her hands about, clearly perturbed.

"Like_ what _?" Totally not getting it.

"Crazy and neurotic." She said as honest as she could.

"Jane Angela Rizzoli, I am not crazy, nor neurotic." She scolded her.

Jane just looked at her like '_you're kidding right.'_

"Well, maybe sometimes...but I just want you to be happy. Is that too much for a mother to ask."

Jane walked over and hugged her, "I love you Ma, and I'm ecstatic that you want me to be happy, just lighten up about the whole thing, please." She kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll try...but I make no promises and I love you too." She smiled into the hug.

"I really need to run, got some errands I need to take care of, see you tonight."

xxxxx

Jane stopped by Frankie's, she had called him and said she needed to talk; he told her to come on over.

Now Jane and Frankie had a very special relationship. They antagonized the hell out of one another, pissed the other one off quite frequently and beat each other up, almost every time they drank; but they also loved each very much and had each others back, always. They were also the sounding board for the other one, when they had a dilemma and _always_ kept the their secrets.

They sat at the bar as Frankie opened two beers. "What's up." He asks taking a swig of beer.

Looking extremely nervous, she finally said "I think...no, I know...I have feelings for someone."

"No shit...who is it?" Taking another swallow of his beer.

"I'd rather not say." Looking down, she started playing with the marks on her hands.

Frankie noticed her lack of confidence, which was unusual for his all to brassy big sister; He placed one hand on top of hers. "Janie, of all the shit we've told each over the years, you honestly think I'd judge you...what, do they have alien DNA or something." He laughed as he took another swallow.

"Uh...no...it's Maura." Watching his reaction.

Almost spitting his drink back out. "WHAT" He gasped.

Her flight instincts were kicking in and she was about to bolt.

Frankie could see it, he grabbed her hands with both of his and gently rubbed his thumbs over hers.

"It makes sense" He said calmly after a slight pause.

"What...what do you mean" Shocked registered in her voice.

"Well...you two are always together and you're closer than I've ever seen two women, it makes sense that you two would develop feelings for each other; are you scared?"

"Yeah...a lot..._and_ I'm not even sure, if she feels the same way." She answered with total honesty in her voice.

"Have you always like women"

"No...you know that. You know how bad I got teased for being a tomboy. This was the last thing I ever wanted to happen. It's just something about _her_"

"So...you've never _been_ with a woman?"

Jane's face immediately turn about four shades darker. Frankie hollered out loud "No way... who was she?"

She had his total attention now. "It...was Maura." She softly said.

Shaking his head in confusion "Wait...what."

She asked if he remembered the case, where she killed her kidnapper, he nodded; she then told him briefly about the events leading to their one night stand.

Frankie was in amazement "Wow...then _this_ was inevitable."

Jane looked at him puzzled.

"Janie, I guarantee you, she loves you too. I'd bet my right nut on it and you know how attached I am to my balls." They both laughed.

"You think so" Smiling as her voice went up in delight.

Frankie just nodded.

"Are you worried about Ma and Pop's reaction?"

"Yes and No." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well you know what...don't be, you can't help who you fall in love with. I mean, everyone deserves to be happy, no matter in what form love finds you."

That made Jane smile, she was starting to relax about this whole conversation. "What do you think they will say though."

"Well Pop won't care...you could light your hair on fire, run naked through Fenway Park sporting an Uzi, mowing down our beloved team members and you'd _still_ be Pop's favorite." He laughed but was being serious.

"I am not Pops favorite." She repeated.

"Yeah you are, always have been, always will be." That made Jane smile again. "Now Ma, I'm not sure about, you know how she is about marriage and grand kids." Frankie started laughing hysterically about whatever just popped into his head.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Well... Ma can't bitch too much about it, I don't guess; I mean you _did_ land yourself a doctor and because now she'll have two daughters that can squeeze out puppies for her _and_ you can still get married, it just won't be to someone with a dick, unless Maura's gonna to sport a strap on." Laughing again.

Jane couldn't help but laugh, but she did manage to lean over and punch him in the arm. "That's vulgar, don't talk about my future girlfriend like that; besides...I'd be the man."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...TMI sis" Holding his hand up, trying to sound appalled.

xxxxx

Jane was driving to the country club to pick up her prize, thinking about the previous conversation. She was grateful for Frankie's reaction, although she didn't really expect him take it weird, but she was grateful for how at ease he put her.

She wondered if Maura really did have feelings for her, she honestly wasn't sure. God, did she hope so, cause she's not sure how much longer she can be around her without leaping on her like a jungle cat in heat. That image made her giggle.

xxxxx

Jane had picked up the tickets to New Orleans with a very specific idea in mind. She just had to wait for the perfect moment. She called Maura and told her she was on her way to pick her up for Sunday dinner. With Frankie's words, sounding in the back of her mind of what he was willing to bet, she had to giggle again.

*****Up next, how will Mama Rizzoli handle it and I officially love Frankie*****


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

**Disclaimer: still don't own any part of R&I world.**

****I want to thank 825, for their comment on chapter 18. She made me think outside the box.****

Angela opened the door to Jane leaning on Maura for support, they were both laughing hysterically. Smiling at the two and the sight before her, she asked what was so funny, Jane just commented that Maura was telling her a story about this clerk at the fashion boutique where she was trying to buy this dress and she didn't have a clue what she was selling.

They all said their hello's, hugged and sat at the table, the food was ready. Maura and Jane always sat on the same side. Frankie had gotten there early and helped Angela set the table. He had intentionally placed their chairs and plates closer than normal. When they sat down, they either didn't notice or didn't care.

When they were done eating, they continued sitting at the table, talking and laughing. Maura had leaned back in her chair and got comfortable; Jane too, had leaned back, and rested her arm on the back of Maura's chair, almost draping her arm over her shoulders.

Maura had thanked Angela for another wonderful dinner, and told her she would do the dishes. Angela told her that was nonsense. Maura had insisted, stating that's the least she could do, considering she feeds her every Sunday. Before Angela could protest, Jane offered to help.

Maura washed, while Jane rinsed and dried, then they both put up.

After the dishes, Maura went to the restroom, and Jane went to watch the rest of the game with her family. Her mom took her chair by Frank and Frankie Jr. was taking up more than his fair share of the couch, she kicked his foot, telling him to move over.

"Just sit down sis" He said with his mouth but his facial expression was saying something else, Jane didn't get it.

"Frankie move your ass." She said again but a little louder.

Frank told Jr not to bother his sister.

Frankie said it again "Jane, just sit down." But this time his facial expression said "_sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up_"

This time Jane just huffed and sat down on the other side of the half way point, looked over and just glared at her younger brother.

Maura entered the living room, Frankie did a shout out for her to sit with them and watch the rest of the game.

She agreed.

She took up residence in the only spot available, the narrow space between Jane and the arm of the couch. Jane finally understood. She looked over and half grinned at Frankie, who returned hers.

As the game progressed, Jane noticed Maura getting sleepy. "Do you want to leave?" She whispered in her ear.

"No, it's OK, finish watching the game." She whispered back.

"You sure?" She barely spoke.

Maura nodded.

"If you're tired, use me for a pillow, I'll wake you when it's over." Still whispering.

Maura did just that. She was asleep in minutes. Jane ended up watching the gorgeous blonde sleep instead of the game. Maura's hand had landed on Jane's thigh, who then placed hers, right next to her friends, barely touching it.

When the game had ended, Jane caressed Maura's face "Maura...wake up...it's time to go" She said directly in her ear.

She stirred, then finally came to. Still groggy, they thanked her parents for a wonderful meal, then left. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist guiding her to the car, where she opened the door, helped her in then went and got in the other side and drove off.

xxxxx

Angela was sitting at the table drinking a glass of wine, Frank had since gone to bed. She sat there thinking over the day, still trying to figure out who Jane could have her sights set on. She tried to think of any eligible bachelors at the precinct but none came to mind. She wasn't sure where else Jane hangs out, that she could meet someone. She wondered if she was with Maura somewhere, when she met him. Then as if a tape was being played in fast forward, the events of tonight flashed before her.

Jane leaning on her when she answered the door, sitting much to close at dinner, the arm around her after dinner, all the touching and laughing during the dishes, the entire couch scene, the private conversations, the too long stares, the much too intimate way Jane was being with Maura.

Angela's eyes went wild, as she gasped.

xxxxx

Jane asked Maura if she wanted to stay the night, she said she would but she needed to check on Bass. Jane offered to take her home for a minute, so she could do that and get some stuff for tonight and work tomorrow.

Maura acted like she was actually pondering the question, then took her up on her offer.

When they got back to Jane's, Maura had suggested a movie and of course Jane agreed. She said she'd be right back, she took Joe out, to attend to her business. When she got back, Maura had changed into her pajamas and was on the couch with the movie paused at the opening credits.

Jane said to give her a minute to get changed.

"Where is a blanket, it's cold in here?" Maura asked, she was cold in her satin top and short combo.

"I'll bring one."

When she came back, she was in her usual tank top and shorts get up, with blanket and pillow in hand. "Do you care I join you?"

"Not at all" she moved forward on the couch.

Jane climbed behind her, she had to place her left arm under Maura's neck to get comfortable and pulled the blanket up over them with the other hand. Jane fell asleep with both arms wrapped snugly around the other woman. Maura just grinned as she backed completely into her.

xxxxx

Jane and Frost are sitting at there desks, when they both hear the undeniable sound of Maura's heels clicking down the hallway. She sashayed into the room and right up to Jane, she rested her hand on her shoulder, "Here, I thought you might need this."

It was the autopsy report on their current case. "Cool thanks Maur" and she rested her hand over Maura's for a moment, before removing it.

Frost was witnessing the scene and couldn't help but watch it play out. He had definitely noticed how Jane and the doc had been acting for the last few months. He wondered if he should ask her about it, but for now he just watched. She moved around Jane, to lean on against her desk, they talked for a bit, softly as their conversation was only for them. They were impossibly close and seemed like Jane found any reason to touch her, he couldn't help but grin, that is until the phone rang.

"We got a lead, gotta go." As he stood up, he saw Jane stand, rub Maura's back a little too friendly and then they parted ways, silently of course, but not before the exchange a look.

xxxxx

When they got in the car, he decided to go for it. He had been working out and felt pretty confident that if Jane took a crack at him, he could take her. He pulled out of the lot "Jane...can I ask you something, but I don't want you getting mad at me, promise?"

"Yes, you can ask me something and no, I don't promise." She was very serious.

Frost quickly started to rethink his plan. Apparently it took longer than he thought to reach this decision.

"Well" Jane asked.

"I was just wondering...are you and the doc a couple?''

"Why would you ask that" She was shocked, that that question didn't bother her.

"It just seems like you two are...very happy together"

"No... were not a couple" She answered honestly.

"Oh" The way he said it, made Jane assume that more should have followed .

"Frost, what ever it is that you're trying to say...just spit it out...and I _promise_ I won't get mad."

"It's just that you two seem to have this undeniable insane chemistry and I think... that both of you are deep...deep..._deep _in denial andsuppressing your feelings towards one another; and if you gave that resistance up, you two would probably be incredibly happy together, probably for the rest of your lives. Besides, I think you guys make a cute couple."

"Well thank you, I'll keep that in mind" She smiled as they rolled up to their stop.

xxxxx

Maura's in her morgue, having just put her latest victim in the fridge, when she hears "Hello."

"Be right out" She yelled back.

When she walked around the corner, she saw who it was, "Hello Angela...Jane's not here, she and Frost got called out." She said pleasantly.

"That's OK, I'm actually here to see you." Her voice sounded cold.

"Is everything alright?" Her tone becoming concerned.

"No it's not...I was up half the night deciding how to approach this."

Now Maura was really getting worried, it's not like Angela to behave this way. "What is it...here let's sit?" She motioned to two chairs by the lab desk.

Angela just jumped right in, her voice was getting colder. "I believe my daughter has developed feelings for you...not normal feelings."

"Excuse me" Pretty sure where this was going to go, but since she didn't assume, she just listened.

"I said, I believe my Jane has developed an unhealthy attraction to you."

"What do you want from me?" She was trying not to sound appalled at this woman whom she loved like a second mother.

"I want you to reject her advances."

"And what would make you think she would made advances, as you say?"

"I know Janie, when she wants something, it's only a matter of time before her stubbornness takes over and has her doing something crazy... so when she does...and she will, I want you to reject her."

"But Angela, I can not do that nor would I ever want to."

Angela just looked at her, clearly not understanding.

"Angela, I am in love with Jane, body and soul. I have finally found the missing piece of my heart and there's nothing you or anyone could ever say, to make me want to give that up."

"So this is your fault." Now her eyes turned just as cold as her voice.

"Excuse me" She was starting to get mad.

"You made her gay, she wasn't like this before she met you." She had ice in her voice now.

"Mrs. Rizzoli" Trying her hardest not to either cry in front of woman, or smack her silly. "You can not _make_ someone gay, they either have the characteristic already or they don't; it's not like a cold, where they catch it. Some scientists believe that you are actually born that way."

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard... this is _your_ fault." She had heard enough, she got up and went to walk out, but before she left the room, she turned, "Doctor Isles, you _will_ stay away from my daughter and you are no longer welcomed in my home." Then stormed out.

Maura lost it, the tears turned on as if someone opened a faucet full blast and she crumbled into the chair.

*****OK, be honest-did anyone see that coming?*****

*****We're on the home stretch now (to the moment), thank you so much for your patience.*****


	22. Chapter 22

CH22

**Disclaimer: STILL don't own any part of the R&I world, because if I did, Jane would be all MINE.**

Maura had her head down, when Frankie waltz into her office. "Hey Doc" He said way too enthusiastically, until she raised her head and he saw the trail of tears poring across her face. "What's wrong." His voice suddenly scared, while he has seen her cry, it's never been to this degree. She had the _I just lost a loved_ one glaze on her face.

Trying to wipe her eyes free of the tears, to no avail, because they wouldn't stop flowing. She stuttered out "It's...it's na...nothing."

Pardon my french but "bullshit, what's wrong"

-"Frankie please...don't..." Trying to compose herself, she dabbed her eyes again, hard and tried to stand up, turning back to professional. "What may I do for you?"

"I actually came down looking for Jane"

What little resolve Maura had acquired in the last few seconds, she completely lost on her name and she fell back to her chair and the tears would not be stopped.

Panic in his voice now, he went to her and picked her up and wrapped her tightly into his arms, "Is she hurt...or did she hurt you?" His voice registered scared on the former and anger on the ladder.

"Neither" crying into his shoulder uncontrollably.

"Maura...tell me please, what's going on. I promise...I can help." In that moment, she realized that this must be what it's like to have a protective brother and gave the slightest of smiles.

He just held her for what seemed to him, like forever.

She finally got her emotions under control, pulled back and dabbed her tissue on his shoulder realizing it was soaked and stained with her make up. "I'm sorry about your shirt, it seems to be ruined."

"I don't care, I still have another shoulder; if you need to, you can ruin that side too." He grinned at her, as he looked slightly down into her hazel eyes as if he's looking for the answers. "Maura...please tell me, I know I'm not _her_ but I meant it, I can help."

She motioned for him to take a seat, as she did the same. "I might as well tell you, your mother already knows and pretty sure I sure Jane will too, shortly."

"Ma...what does she have to do with this?" He sounded surprised.

She told him about her feelings for his sister and the altercation she just had with his mother.

He just sat there and listened to her and when she was done, she could see anger in his eyes. "Maura...thank you...for telling me. I'll take care of it, will you be OK, if I leave?" He asked more sincere than she's ever heard him.

"Frankie, please don't say anything, I have to deal with this." Begging.

He just smiled and gave her another hug.

She kissed him on the cheek, thanked him for being her sounding board and he left. Not being able to help herself, she cried again.

xxxxx

"Where are you?" Frankie asked his sister.

"Heading back to the station...why, what's up?

"You need to go see Maura, when you get back." He said as casually as he could, trying to hold his anger at bay.

"Alright...are you OK, you sound weird?"

"Fine, I gotta run I have something I have to take of."

"K...see ya" and they each clicked off.

xxxxx

Frankie left the station, en route to his childhood home.

When he got there, he walked right in and shouted "MA...where are you." He found her pacing in her kitchen. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Frank Michael Rizzoli Jr...don't talk to me like that."

"I will...have you lost your mind?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She feigned innocence.

"How could ya Ma?"

Nothing

"You actually blamed _her_...for Jane falling in love with her."

"Frankie...stay out of this, it doesn't concern you." She almost scolded him.

"You know what Ma...it does. I love Jane and I love Maura and they are happy together, and I am happy for them."

No answer.

"You know, I don't understand you. All of our lives we heard the same story...What have you always said you wanted for us? What have you always told Jane you wanted for _her_?"

"Frankie...stop."

"No Ma...what...have...you...always...wanted...for...her." He said it very slow and deliberate.

"To be happy." She said in a monotone.

"Well Maura makes her happy, she takes care of her, she's the one she wants.

"I meant with a man." Her voice was stern.

"So just because Jane fell in love with someone you weren't expecting, you're going to disown them. "Why should it matter what gender her heart belongs to, she's in love with her and you should be happy for them." Frankie was so mad right, he almost couldn't see straight.

No answer

"Do you love Maura?" His eyes boar into her skull.

"I did."

"Ma...do...you...love...Maura?" He asked again.

"Of course I do, but."

"No buts...you said yourself, you think of her as another daughter...you need to fix this."

"I'm sorry...I just can't." She said absolute.

"I'm sorry too Ma, you know I love you, but I never took you for a bigot." He turned and walked out.

His words reverberated inside of her, she sighed and slumped down into the chair. "Dear Lord, what have I done."

xxxxx

Jane stopped by her desk, on the way to see Maura; she had to pick something up.

"Where you heading?" Korsak asked her.

"To see Maura."

"She's gone."

"Oh...uh...OK" Puzzled the way he said it. "Is she alright?"

"I don't think so, she said she wasn't feeling well, but she sounded strange."

That was all it took, Jane grabbed her keys she had thrown on the desk, ripped her cell phone out, already punching her number and left, calling out for them to call her, if she was needed.

xxxxx

Jane had repeatedly called her, but she never picked up. Jane was worried, Maura was never like that, she _always_ took her call, even when they had a disagreement, she would answer her phone. She might not talk, but she would answer it.

She got to her house and saw the car in the driveway, which she sighed relief, at least she was safe at home.

She knocked on the door, but no answer. She knocked again, nothing. Starting to feel fearful, she pulled her keys out and used the spare Maura had given her. She let herself in, calling out. She heard nothing. She saw a huge package on the table, then she saw a glass broken on the floor with tiny drops of blood around it.

She instinctively pulled her gun, and searched the house. She opened the bedroom door, crouching down in her cop stance, which she released the moment she saw her perfect blonde friend curled up in the fetal position, sound asleep on her bed. Her foot had a bandage covering part of it, where she had cut herself on the glass.

She tiptoed over to her and sat next to her, as she noticed her eyes were swollen and her face was stained with dried tears. "Maura...Maura" she nudged her.

When she barely opened her eyes, she saw her. "What are you doing here...you _can't _be here." Her voice held panic.

"Why the hell not" She questioned.

"Because, she said I had to stay away from you." And she started to cry again.

Completely lost, "Maura...what in the hell are you talking about."

"Jane...language" She mumbled through tears.

"I'm sorry" as she took her in her arms and started rubbing her back. "Maura...please tell me what you're talking about, cause I don't have a clue."

"Jane...I have to tell you something, and if you hate me, which I don't _think_ you will, but if you do, then I will understand."

Jane backed up a smidgen to look into her eyes. "Maura, I could _never_ hate you. I...I..." shaking that thought out of her head, "later, what do you need to tell me."

Maura sensing what she was about to say, suddenly realized... that whatever _this_ was, it would not be broken by Angela Rizzoli.

"Jane...I am in love with you." Looking directly into her beautiful chocolate irises, as she watched her reaction, not sure exactly what to expect.

Jane just looked her...then the dimples slowly appeared. "Really?" She finally asked, as Maura watched her face light up.

"Yes" realizing, she wasn't going to bolt, "I have been in love with you, since I first laid eyes on you."

Her dimples were the biggest Maura had ever seen them, then it was Jane's turn. "You know, for months now, I have been racking my brain trying to figure all of this out. I mean, I've actually had feelings for you for awhile now, but I wasn't ready to deal with them. Plus, I wasn't sure if you held _any _feelings at all, towards me, and it makes me really freaking happy, to know that you do. Maura Isles, I am _totally_ in love with you and I am truly sorry, that it has taken me this long, to profess my feelings for you...to you."

Her smile now matched the brunette's "If you weren't sure of my feelings for you, then you are the most clueless detective I've ever met."

"Yeah well you know what they say, about not being able to see what's right in front of you." Her grin got even bigger, Maura didn't think that was even remotely possible.

Maura beamed and pulled Jane back into a hug. They tightly held each other, as if they suddenly would let go, the other person would vanish into thin air, as if it were a dream.

Jane was the first one to break the silence, "Can I do something?"

"Anything"

She leaned back a sliver, as her hand glided up to her face and wiped the tear stains away. She cupped her jawline and closed the slightest distance that was between them; their lips barely touched.

When that kiss ended, she applied another, as their lips softly intertwined between the others.

When she broke that kiss, with her hand still on her face, she tenderly pulled Maura into the crevice of her neck.

"I have waited a _really_ long time to do that." Jane gloated, but that was short lived, when Maura's words echoed in her. "Maura...who said you had to stay from me?"

Having just had the most sensual kiss of her life, she knew this moment was about to abruptly end, with her next words.

"Your mother." She whispered and she was right.

"My mother" She exclaimed.

*****I have to give a shout out to everyone who has reviewed so far. You have been inspiring, insightful and passionate with your words. I am in utter amazement that my story has generated this many comments; and I am enraptured by all of you who have supported my story. THANK YOU SO MUCH.*****


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 23

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them and C.R. Hallmark-She is MINE all MINE, MINE MINE MINE-hehe- that's for the 4 thumbs up (2 from the dog) which I laughed at, thx.**

****OK, I need to bitch and you guys will be my Frankie (Sounding Board). I apologize for the delay in posting this chapter and not being able to respond to your feedback. I got home Wednesday and the internet guy trespassed into my back yard (and I know it was him, because my neighbors saw him) and he cut my internet cable, so I have been without service. And because they are such a WONDERFUL company, they can not tell me who did it or why they did it and they wouldn't come out, to fix their screw up until it was convenient for them. So I've been pissed off for 2 days. So again, I'm sorry for the delay, please don't hate me. I'm going to start writing "the moment" and I'll post it as soon as I'm done, but I've got something to do Saturday most of the day, that I must do; so it will probably be Sunday/Monday before I can get it out. **

**Thanks for reading my bitch fest. ****

Jane was madder than Maura had ever seen her, but there was nothing she could do about it; because right at this moment, she was currently handcuffed to Maura.

xxxxx

"_Maura...who said you had to stay from me?"_

_Having just had the most sensual kiss of her life, she knew this moment was about to abruptly end, with her next words. _

"_Your mother." She whispered and she was right._

"_My mother" She exclaimed._

In an instant, Maura was glad for her intelligence and being able to think quickly, knowing how this was about go down, hatched a plan in a millisecond.

"Jane, I now know you love me." She smiled completely calm.

"Absolutely" She grinned "but what about my mother" She asked still confused.

"In a minute...do you trust me?"

"With my life." Her truthfulness screamed volumes.

"I'm going to do something to you and no matter how crazy it seems, I want you to go with it...promise me."

"Oooookay" drawing it out not sure where this was going.

Maura reached over, slid her hand in the brunette's pocket, curiosity was written all over her face, clearly not knowing where this is heading and watched, as her friend removed her keys and her cell phone. Then she took her gun from her holster and made her way to get off the bed, grabbing her phone as well.

"What are you doing?" Still puzzled.

"You said you trusted me, I'll be right back...don't move."

"Last time you said that, you tied me to the bed." She yelled after her as she sashayed out of the room smiling of course at the memory.

Maura could help but laugh.

She returned shortly and rejoined Jane on the bed; she leaned over and hugged her rubbing her hands up and down Jane's back. In the process, she removed the cuffs attached to her belt and swiftly looped one around the dark one's right wrist then attaching herself to Jane.

"Uh...what are you doing" She was clearly lost now.

"I need to tell you something else...and I figured this was the safest way, for all parties involved." Maura told her lovingly.

"Maura" Jane said, clearly starting to lose her patience.

Maura told her everything that happened in the morgue today with her mother. With every word that came out of her mouth, Jane got more and more pissed. When she finished, Jane was beet red with anger and shaking.

"Jane" was all she could get out, before Jane sprung from the bed, not remembering she was attached to her friend and started to make her way to the door. When Maura didn't move, Jane almost pulled her arm from her socket.

Maura knew she would react like this, which is why she did it. She prepared herself for it, she kept her arm bent and taut so Jane wouldn't rip her arm off; but she didn't anticipate the cuff digging its way into her wrist. "Ow" Maura screamed.

The force Jane had catapulted herself off the bed with, made her do a 180 when her arm had met resistance throwing her back towards her friend that had just screamed, that painful sound that came out of Maura's mouth made her comprehend that she just hurt her.

"Oh my God Maura, I'm so sorry" She said, as the cuffed hand reached her face and the other went looking for the key in her pockets. She stopped when she remembered Maura's actions earlier.

She stopped fidgeting and sat beside Maura, taking the wrist in her hand and rubbing it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Jane." Even though her wrist hurt and was red, surely there would be a bruise.

"Maura...please remove these" She asked as calmly as she could muster, considering she thought she could actually shoot daggers out of her eye sockets, if she tried hard enough.

"No"

"What do you mean _no_...why not?" She couldn't believe the blonde just told her that.

"Because we need to talk about this, and you need to calm down."

"I don't want to calm down; I pissed off...aren't you?" She said louder than she intended to.

"I was, but I've had time to process it, you haven't."

"What's there to process, my mother _blamed_ you."

"That's true, but let's look at this logically...If you go over there right now in this state, you are more likely to let your anger control your actions and then you might damage the true bond that you and your mother actually do have."

"But" She tried to interject.

"Jane...your mother just found out that her only daughter has feelings for another woman, not a man like she always imagined, but a woman."

"Uh...correction...a HOT woman."

"Thank you" She half laughed. "But getting back on track, we just need to give _her_ time to process it and then make her see, that this is no different than any conventional relationship she is accustomed to."

"But what if she doesn't" Anger still in her voice, but it has lightened slightly.

"Well, then we'll jump off that bridge we we come to it...together."

"You know I'm still going to go over there, right." Seriousness still in her voice.

"I know...but not today." Grinning, she took her hand to lead her out of the bedroom.

"Unh unh..." was all she mumbled as she followed.

When they walked into the kitchen, Jane noticed the very large package on the table again and casually asked what it was, she was told in a minute, then they worked as one cleaning up the broken glass.

As they stood by the package, Maura intertwined their cuffed hands together then wrapped them around her amazing looking friend. Giving her a slow kiss, this time their tongues scarcely met, it was incredibly passionate but not heated.

"It's actually for you." She said in between kisses.

"Really" that got her attention and she slightly pulled away.

Maura had to laugh, Jane was looking back and forth from her lips to this enormous box that she just found out is all hers. She wore the expression of a kid on Christmas morning, that you just told, she had to wait for everyone else before she could open it.

"Open your present" Sill laughing.

It was a little difficult with her still attached to Maura, she motioned for her to remove them, Maura just shook her head and told her to make due. Jane just rolled her eyes and ripped into the box. Maura did pretty good at keeping up with her hand as to not get hurt anymore.

Jane screamed when she saw it; it was the giant replica of Fenway Park, that was at the charity event the other night. She was ecstatic, she threw her arms around Maura careful not to hurt her, with her own hand now behind her back. She picked her up and spun her around, thanking her with kisses. "I love it, thank you so much." as she kept kissing her.

The kisses became more hungry, Maura infused her free hand into her long curly locks. Jane came to her senses and put her down and stepped back.

The heat suddenly being broke so abruptly, Maura blinked back into reality. "Is everything alright" Trying to catch her breath "It's OK, if you don't want to do this." She told her honestly, when she saw the look on Jane's face.

"It's not that I don't _want _to , if want were candy, I'd freaking be Willy Wonka, in his you can eat everything chocolate factory." Mentally cooling herself off.

Maura had to laugh at that analogy.

"It's just that I...want our first time _officially as a couple_ to be special."

"Jane...that's so romantic" She smiled as she moved in to hug her.

Jane reciprocated. "I actually have a surprise for you too."

Maura backed up looking at her.

"I would like to take you away this weekend, I'll make all the arrangements. I know I can skip work, can you? We'll leave Friday morning and come back Monday night. I _would_ like to wait for the trip though, that is, if you can keep your hands to yourself,." Batting her eyelashes and giving her the sexiest smile Maura has ever seen.

"I don't see the time away from work being a problem, but the real question is...can you keep your hand to _yourself_." Giving her sliest of smiles.

"I think I can...I mean after all...I didn't attack you, that night with the almost nonexistent dress, did I?"

"You almost did" She had the straightest face as she said it.

"Was it that obvious?" She said playfully, trying to hid the fact that she was turning red.

"No...not at all." They both laughed.

xxxxx

They heard the knock and had to go answer it together. It was Frankie, they both moved aside to let him in, when he saw the restraints.

"Am I disturbing something" He questioned hesitantly.

"I'm grounded...she put me in time out." She answered him childishly.

As they headed to the kitchen for wine and beer, Maura could see Jane looking around, for where her keys, gun and phone might be.

"You're never going to find them you know." She laughed.

"Unh...unh" she said again.

When Frankie saw Jane's present, he let out a "Holy crap" Jane asked him if he liked it and of course he loved it. They talked for a few minutes, as both siblings admired all the detail that had been put into it, then sat around the bar with their drinks. Maura explained why her and Jane were currently attached together, she told Frankie about her theory about Angela and knowing how Jane would react.

"Yeah, she's a hothead, but you did probably save Ma's life." Frankie lightly punched her in the arm, then got out of reach, knowing she could only go so far.

"Shut it Jr." She could only mouth off.

Frankie told her it was cool, because he too was a hot head...He then proceeded to tell them what he did and how it went.

Maura and Jane were both flabbergasted that he spoke to her that way.

"I didn't really mean to be that harsh with her, and I feel horrible that I was. But Jane, if you would have seen her, she was being irrational; which I guess goes along with your theory Maura.

xxxxx

They spent the rest of the day hanging out at Maura's; they did however, go to Jane's to pick up Joe Friday. Maura still wouldn't unlock them; so Jane had to climb over the hump in Maura's car to get in the drivers seat. Maura just knew that if she unlocked them, as soon as it was done, Jane would flee to Angela's.

xxxxx

The next morning, Maura had no choice but to unlock them, since they had to go to work. She knew Jane would in fact, go see her mother today and there wasn't anything she could do about it. She just hoped for the best, but she did ask Jane to keep her emotions in check, because she truly felt this could be fixed, but if Jane went over there as...well Jane, then it might get damaged beyond repair.

She told her to not go over there as Jane, the hot headed, control freak, always right, never backing down cop, but to go as Jane ,the daughter who really does love her mother, even with all of her idiosyncrasies and would in fact do anything for, including giving her own life for."

Jane promised she would be on her best behavior. What Maura didn't know, was Jane was up half the night for two reasons. One, she was watching her gorgeous friend sleep and two, she was trying to figure out how she was going to approach this with her mother, to where it _did not_ blow up in her face and she lost her.

xxxxx

She told Frost, she had an errand to run and if they got a call to take it and she would meet up with him when she could.

She knocked on her mother's door and waited with baited breath. Angela had opened the door, and Jane could tell she had been crying. She knew the signs very well from Maura, who was a perpetual tear bucket. Any animosity she did have, went right out the window and she knew exactly how she would approach it.

"Hi Ma" She said softly,

Angela held the door back for her to come on in. "Hey honey."

Jane followed her into the kitchen and sat at the counter just watching her.

Angela had made them hot cocoa and sliced up some angel food cake, then brought it over and sat down next to Jane. She did the same thing when Jane was a kid and they had a situation that needed to be addressed.

Jane finally broke the silence "I guess we need to talk about this." She was somber.

"I know that's why you're here." Almost a whisper.

"How could you do that to Maura, ma." It wasn't an accusatory question, it was a remorseful statement.

She sighed "I don't know...when she proclaimed her love for you, I just snapped. I guess I thought it would be easier to blame her...then myself." Her eyes were watering, you could see her trying her hardest to keep her composure.

"Blame yourself for what" Just watching her.

"Well there's obviously _something_ I didn't do right, for you to turn out this way."

Ma, you didn't do anything wrong...but just so we're clear, I didn't do anything wrong either; I fell in love with Maura and she fell in love with me, it's that simple.

"Have you always been attracted to girls."

"No Ma, I haven't, Maura's the only one, she will always be the only one." Her voice held total sincerity.

"But I don't understand it." Angela said honestly.

"What's to understand...I'm your daughter...you're supposed to love me unconditionally. Do you?" She asked unsure right this moment.

"Of course I do Jane, don't be ridiculous." Giving her that _oh please _look.

"Well, we _are_ having this conversation."

She sat there for a moment then half whispered "But I don't even know any _gay_ people."

"Yeah you do Ma, you know two...Hi, I'm Jane Rizzoli and I believe you've already my girlfriend, Maura Isles. Holding out her hand.

"Don't be sassy." She scolded her.

"Are we gonna be OK?" Jane asked her bluntly.

"I want to say yes, but just give me time, please." She almost begged.

"Ma...I really need you to come to terms with this and be OK with it, because it's not a phase that you might think I'm going through...and if you can't, then you will not have us in your life. As much as I would _hate_ to do that, I would, because I won't be somewhere that makes Maura uncomfortable." Her voice was just above a whisper.

Nothing

"Take all the time you need, because I don't want to lose you over this." She kissed her cheek "We'll live with what ever decision you come to because I love _you, _unconditionally."

Jane left her childhood home.

****I hope I did justice to this part of the story****


	24. Chapter 24

CH24

****Disclaimer-R&I world is not mine.****

****I hope this was worth the wait I've put you guys through.****

It was now early Thursday morning, Angela had done a lot of soul searching over the last few days and had thought of nothing but Jane and Maura. She woke up and decided she needed to talk to her.

xxxxx

She stood at Jane's front door and couldn't decide whether to knock or use her key. It was still really early, so she decided to use her key. She made her way through her house without a sound, she was going to wake her up; she was ready to tell Jane her decision. She crossed the threshold into her bedroom, when she froze.

Her eyes stopped on the very loving image before her. Jane and Maura were in a tranquil slumber, completely embraced within each other. Maura had her cheek buried in the crevice of Jane's neck and both sleeping beauties held slight smiles. Angela didn't have the heart to wake them, but only to watch. That is until the alarm clock went off, then Angela stepped just outside the door so she wouldn't be seen trying to escape, without being found out. She paused in her retreat when she heard:

"Good morning love" Maura sweetly said, after she silenced the clock.

"Morning" as Jane kissed her.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Maura grinned into her mouth.

"I bet it's not as much as I love you." As they kissed again.

Are you all packed?"

"I figured I'd just through some stuff in a bag in the morning, before we head out."

"Jane Angela Rizzoli, that is _not_ how your supposed to pack, for some place that I have absolutely no idea where your taking me, because you won't tell me." As she poked her in the stomach and Jane giggled.

"OH...you're mine blondie" She screamed as she pounced on her and started tickling her.

"Of course I'm all packed...I _actually_ put thought into it _and _I'm even going to wear a dress..._for you_" She continued tickling her. They were laughing so hard that they never heard Angela leave.

As Angela drove back to her house, her thoughts were on the scene she was witness to a moment ago. That was honestly the happiest, she has ever seen or heard Jane. That put a smile on her face.

xxxxx

Maura was in her office when Angela showed up with a peace offering. "Knock, Knock" She almost whispered.

She looked up from the report she was writing. "Angela, hello...come in please." She said in monotone.

Angela gradually stepped in and sat down.

"What may I do for you." She was all business.

Angela noticed it and couldn't blame her since last time she was here, she acted like a complete jackass.

"I came looking for you and Janie, but she's not here."

"No, she was out in the field last time I talked to her."

"Would you mind if I spoke frankly with you..." Her tone was serious.

"Please"

"I owe you a enormous apology...for my behavior the last time I visited you...I was a real horse's ass and I shouldn't have been.

Maura went to say something, but Angela just held up her hand to let her continue.

Maura was going to tell her, that Jane had just walked in.

"I overreacted and I blamed you, for something I didn't understand. I am extremely upset with myself for how I handled it, you didn't deserve that and for that I truly am sorry. I just hope that you and Jane can forgive me. I love you both very much and couldn't deal with the fact, that you two might not be in my life. I can see that you two love each other very much and while I'm still trying to understand it, I will accept your love for her and hers for you; so if I say something or do something that crosses any boundaries, will you please tell me.

Maura nodded.

"You know, I'm sure Janie's told you about her visit with me." She inquired.

Maura nodded again.

"I have never been more proud of her in my life, she handled herself with so much more calmness and dignity and patience then I would have ever have imagined, given what I've put you through." Sounding very motherly.

"Well you can thank Maura, ma...she held me against my will." Jane laughed as she came into her office and kissed her mother on the cheek, then went to stand by Maura.

"Only until you calmed down." She glanced lovingly at Jane.

They all continued talking, the atmosphere in this little room had returned to normal. Angela had invited them to Sunday dinner. Jane politely declined, stating they were not going to be here, but thanked her and told her they'd come next Sunday. When Angela asked where they'd be, Maura looked anxiously over at her soon to be lover. Jane just said it was a surprise as she grinned at the blonde, knowing it was killing her...not knowing.

xxxxx

Their plane landed in New Orleans at 10:48am. Maura was absolutely giddy when they got to the airport and found out they were going to The Big Easy. She told Jane that she loved New Orleans, she loved the food, the shopping, the music, the shopping, the history, the shopping, the people, the shopping.

Jane had to laugh and joked with her "So you like the shopping, I take it."

The auction did not skimp on the accommodations. The trip provided for everything, the first class airline tickets, 5 star hotel, rental car, and gift certificates to the more popular restaurants in town for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

They got an early check-in for their hotel, and got situated. The suite was stunning and huge, it had a fireplace in the living room, kitchen you could cook in, should you feel the need; the dining room area, you could host a party if you chose to, with a wet bar. The master bath had dual sinks, walk in shower and a oversized jacuzzi tub, and the bed was a California King so big that Jane could lay across it comfortably.

They agreed to do a little sight seeing before dinner. They went to the Riverwalk where Maura could do what else, shop. They ended up staying there most of the day, they didn't get to do any sight seeing, so they agreed to do it tomorrow. They should have already went back to get ready for dinner.

xxxxx

When they headed out, Maura had worn the dress from the auction again, stating to her, that this time she could act on her impulses; as with the first time, Jane had to control every ounce of herself otherwise they were never leaving this room.

Jane looked pretty spectacular herself. Her dress was turquoise, it draped off the shoulders, hugged her everywhere and came mid thigh. She caught Maura biting her lip at the site. She couldn't help but grin.

They had went to Brennan's Restaurant, it was a very nice restaurant. They ordered wine and decided to talk for a bit before ordering food. They needed to both calm down, the ride over had been extremely flirty and full of sexual innuendos. They sat across from each other, thinking that would help.

As they talked, Maura kept touching her lips, unconsciously rubbing her finger back and forth over them, as she penetrated her visually. Maura saw all the signs of what she was doing to her, she was immensely aroused. Jane tried to ignore her and actually doing alright, until Maura slid her leg up the brunette's calf, stroking her.

Jane had just lost all of her composure and signaled for the server. When he came up, she said the only two words she could form.

"Check please..."

xxxxx

When they got back to the hotel, Maura excused herself and went to the bathroom. Jane had turned on the fireplace and placed the comforter down between it and the couch; then she threw all of the pillows from the bed to the floor and arranged them She had set out the wine she had chilling and a tray with fruits and cheeses, since they hadn't eaten yet, on the table near the blanket but far enough from the fire to become ruined.

While Maura was still in there , Jane went and changed, she had a surprise for her. It took her no time at all to get ready, she wore a purple sheer lace chemise that shimmered, with lace side slits. It had a Bling bow detail, it was see through everywhere but where it counted and Jane thought it was very sexy. She knew Maura would like it, considering she never saw her in anything like it.

Maura appeared from the bed room, when she saw Jane on the floor among all the pillows, her breath caught. She truly was the most beautiful thing, she had ever set her hazel eyes upon.

Now Jane also caught her breath, Maura was no longer wearing the scarcely there dress. She was wearing a white all over tapestry strapless corset, with gorgeous Venice trim, that barely held her voluptuous breasts. It cinched at the waist and laced up the back, of course complete with the garter belts and hose with 4 inch heels, and thong panties; which she didn't notice until she came and stepped over her.

Jane rolled from her side to her back as Maura knelt down and straddled her. "Would you like some wine?" Jane was amazed that she could actually form a sentence right this moment.

"No thank you, the only thing I want right now is...you." Maura barely spoke as her fingertips traced the strong contours of her forehead, cheek, jaw, lips and she placed her full weight on Jane's pelvic bone.

Everywhere her body came into contact with this amazing creature above her, left a trail of flames; Jane wanted her immensely, but did not and was not going to rush this. As Maura trailed her fingers over her neck, chest, rib cage, navel and bikini line, Jane knew this was going to the the longest night of her life.

Jane sat up and gently placed her hands around Maura's back lightly caressing as their mouths barely met. Maura hands left her abdomen, trailed back up her body and lovingly rested intertwined in the brunette's hair. Their mouths met again softly as her tongue was asking permission to enter, which Maura happily granted.

They stayed this way, delicately kissing and gently caressing each others skin, exploring each other.

Jane liked this kind of kissing very much, it was very sensual and romantic. The desire was definitely there but it never turned animalistic. She was really looking forward to making love to Maura and wanted it to last forever and she would do her best to make that happen. She was happy that Maura seemed also willing to also take this slow, she was sensuous when touching Jane but she never turned primal.

Jane had gotten to a kneeling position, so their bodies could touch more. Their silhouettes were casting shadows on the floor from the fire.

Their mouths, lips, tongues and hands trailed over the others body taking turns. Jane reached behind her and lightly encased Maura's butt within her palms, barely holding the blonde, front to front with her.

Maura moaned into Jane's mouth, with that slight contact that was made. Jane moved her hands up to the back of her corset and started untying the laces. The white fabric fell away within a matter of minutes revealing the most perfect ample breast Jane has ever had the pleasure of caressing. Her tongue barely touched the tight pink nipples. Maura body responded very well to her, becoming hard in an instant. Her palms cupped Maura's bust and applied butterfly kisses over them, then letting her tongue trail back up her neck to apply another intimate kiss.

Maura hands carefully skimmed the flesh underneath the see through garment that did not completely cover her friend, she raised the lingerie over her body with deliberate slowness removing it. Jane's body shivered with anticipation.

Maura's lips took her nipples into her mouth one at a time and sucked softly, now it was Jane's turn to moan. Jane had her head back thoroughly enjoying this. As she continued this pleasure, her fingers hooked into the side of Jane's panties and calculatingly removed them.

Their mouths met again, their tongues methodically played with each other. Jane's nails slid down the body in front of hers to the garter belts, she removed both them and the hosiery. They were now both completely naked and enjoying the other site. Maura had her arms wrapped around the neck of her lover's holding her close. Jane hands moved to the back of Maura's thighs and lifted her into herself. She bent down, carefully resting them to the floor pulling a pillow underneath the blonde's head for comfort.

As their mouths found each other again, playfully exploring, Jane rested her pubic bone directly over the woman beneath her. She brought her knees slightly up for better support; as she started timidly pushing her hips back and forth, into Maura's, then in small circles, then a combination of both. With the first few rocking motions, Jane had found the sweet spot and Maura's finger had curled into her back gripping at her, enjoying this tremendously.

Jane had clasped her beneath both knees, pulling them up for better positioning, as she continued this pattern, intentionally going slow. After keeping this pace for a while, Maura couldn't take it anymore and her body screamed in ecstasy, her body coiled tightly around Jane's, as she just kept grinding herself into the tensed woman until her own body recoiled into the blonde's and they both fell back to earth. When they returned, she met Jane's mouth capturing it, this time the kiss was nothing like it was a moment ago. Maura had sensed the shift in her partner, the slow deliberate sensual love making they just shared was gone, it had turned predatory, which she was looking forward to.

Their kisses became heated and hungry, Jane moved her fingers down to Maura's sex and found her accepting of her, as she slid herself into the blonde wriggling below her. Jane used her hips to thrust her hand further into Maura. She was more vocal this time and Jane found she liked it, she liked hearing her friends voice tremble, she liked that she had this control over her.

Her thumb found her clit and she pushed into it every time her fingers and hips drove forward again and again and again. Jane could tell Maura was so close, right before she knew she was about to push her over the edge, again; their tongues stopped fighting for domination. Jane moved her mouth to her neck and gently bit down on her neck muscle and held the bite.

Maura screamed again, as her body rocked hard into her.

Jane removed her hand and placed all her weight on her, keeping her pinned between herself and the floor. Both Maura and Jane had exhausted themselves and neither could move. Atop of her, Jane was sated, tired and very comfortable and before she knew it, blackness had overtaken her.

Maura just watched her very sexy and generous lover, as their breathing slowed. She pulled half of the comforter over them, as she lightly scratched her back; enjoying this moment until she too, succumbed to darkness.

**tbc**

****Please review."**


	25. Chapter 25

Ch25

****This chapter just kind of took on a life of it's own, wasn't planning to do this, but once I started typing, I couldn't stop. So for hanging in there with me for this journey, here's a little something extra for you.** **

*****Quick shout out to AngieB628...She's been under the weather, I hope you get to feeling better.*****

Jane was starting to come too, as she laid there without opening her eyes she noticed she was burning up, she could feel sweat everywhere. Her head popped up and she saw that she was halfway on top of her gorgeous new lover, wrapped in the comforter they were resting on and the fireplace was still on. She rolled completely off her and kicked the covers off of her, she was clammy and didn't like it. She wanted desperately to take a shower; she got up and turned off the fire.

She heard Maura's voice behind her, "OK I have three thing to say, first of all good morning; second, you have the nicest gluteus maximus, I have ever seen and three, why on earth am I all wet."

"Well...first, good morning to you too". She leaned down and kissed her. "Second, I beg to differ, your ass looks way better than mine and don't even give me that look cause I said ass, and third, you're all wet because you make me so hot, that I sweated all over you. Sexy isn't it." Her eyebrows danced as she started laughing.

"Oh that's just gross, and I didn't even get an orgasm out of it." Laughing back as she slapped Jane on the arm.

"Well I can fix that, but I have to go take a shower, because seriously I can't take it, I am gross." She held out her hand and Maura took it.

Jane led her to the bathroom, where she turned on the shower and they both proceeded to brush their teeth.

The water was so hot and it felt so good beating against their skin. Maura took the soap and lathered up the washcloth then proceeded to wash herself first while Jane watched, she kept trying to interrupt her but Maura told her she wasn't allowed to touch her.

She then proceeded to seductively wash herself, she slowly graced her skin with the soapy rag. She let it trail over her neck, arms, breasts, pinching her own nipples as Jane almost foamed at the mouth. She rubbed the cloth over her taut stomach, up and down each thigh, to her calves, then to her feet. She brought the rag back up slowly to her center and slowly pushed the cloth between her legs, rubbing gently back and forth.

Jane stepped into her unable to control herself, but Maura placed a hand on her sternum and softly pushed her back "I told you, you're not allowed to touch me." Her sly smile was taunting Jane.

Maura stepped under the water and glided her own hands all over body as she removed the soap, she dipped her head under the shower head as she opened her mouth and accepted the water into it. When she raised her head, she saw the expression on her lover's face and couldn't help but feel giddiness at what she was doing to her. She slowly expelled the water onto Jane and could tell that she was about to lose it.

She tossed her wash cloth into the corner, then she grabbed the shampoo and proceeded to make a production out of washing her hair, as if she was in some Herbal Essence commercial.

Jane tried to move forward again, only to be pushed back once more.

Maura took the other cloth and lathered it up, "Your turn" Her voice screamed sex. Jane went to take it from her and Maura told her again, that she wasn't allow to touch her.

Jane dimples shot out deep, she threw up her hands and said "I'm all yours." Maura washed her, pretty much the same way, slowly, deliberately. When she was finished, Jane was facing her with sex written all over her face, she went to pull Maura into her, when she told yet _again_, that she was not allowed to touch her. Jane's frustration was growing, Maura could tell Jane wanted her and wanted her badly.

She placed her hand on the brunette's hips and applied pressure the way she wanted her to go, "turn around." Her voice was deep and sexy.

Jane's look of frustration dissipated, and was replaced with a grin.

"Assume the position." Which the dark one did.

Using her thighs, she pushed Jane's legs apart. "OK detective, you are charged with excreting your bodily fluids in an undignified manner, and indecent exposure, how do you plead" She growled in her ear.

"Oh My God, I am sooooo guilty" Her husky voice was clear as day. "I am so sorry and accept any and all punishment you feel I deserve; I will willingly and happily serve out my sentence as you see fit."

Maura moved her fingers through Jane's hair as she if she were looking for some hidden object, scraping her nails along her scalp; she methodically ran her hands over her arms, her neck, her shoulders and down her back. She passed over her stomach, rib cage and breasts, as if to make sure she wasn't hiding something; she thoroughly inspected her breasts. She then ran her hands over her hips; then knelt down and place her hands on both sides of her left calf dragging her nails upward to her thigh, which she then turned her palm and grabbed her ass, causing her to lightly scream.

She repeated the action with the right let, this time when she got to her right thigh, her palm shifted and came up between her legs and palmed her womanhood. Jane arched herself backwards into her, Maura backed up giving her a tsk tsk sound and telling her "I told you."

Maura kissed her lower back, and let her tongue trail upwards applying kisses and light nips all over her back and her sides, while her fingers massaged her breasts and her tips played with her nipples. Jane could only moan, Maura had told her she was not allowed to come out of that position or her punishment would stop.

Jane didn't dare move, she didn't know what the blonde was planning but she was damn sure going to make her work hard to accomplish her ultimate goal.

Her hand came around to Jane's cheek and turned her head only, to gain access to her mouth. Her tongue went deep and licked the inside of her mouth, as her hand slid down her stomach where she grazed her slick folds and Jane almost lost control of her legs but quickly caught herself.

She rested her forehead against the shower wall, taking in the heat from Maura's lips as she went to kissing her way down her neck, her back, her sides, her hips, then her well defined ass, when for a moment all contact ceased.

Jane was trying hard not to let herself go, but she almost lost it when she felt Maura's tongue glide the length of her.

Her eyes flew open and saw her friend on her knees between her legs, gracefully using her tongue to drive the bus that was about to run her ass over. Maura could sense that Jane was about to lose the ability to keep herself standing erect, As she pushed her face and tongue further into her, she wrapped her arms around Jane's thighs to give her added support.

Maura was very skilled with her tongue, and within minutes despite how much Jane fought it; Maura had shoved her right over the edge and her legs did in fact give out as she slid down over the woman who just did this to her. Maura did help guide her down and when she came to a rest she was straddling Maura.

Maura possessed her mouth when she landed on top of her, and kissed her...hard.

"Maura...that was insane" Jane was panting like she'd just run a marathon.

"See what we have to look forward to for the rest of our years." She giggled. "Now we should really go get ready if we want to actually see New Orleans during this trip." Still giggling.

"Fine" she whined. Kissed her again and extracted herself from atop of her.

*****Please read and review, I now have a competition with myself, to try to outdo the previous chapters feedback total. So let me know what you thought. As always, I truly appreciate your words.*****


	26. Chapter 26

Ch26

****Disclaimer-still don't own any part of R&I world.****

They went to Cafe Du Monde for beignets and coffee on Decatur St; where they sat side by side touching, holding hands the whole time, giggling like school kids over nothing. Maura had confectioners sugar on her lips, which Jane so graciously cleaned off her with her tongue.

After that, they walked around the shops on Decatur St, where Jane bought a t-shirt where a cat was hissing with his paws clawing down the front of the shirt, that said "Stressed out". In the French Market, they walked arm in arm and Jax Brewery, they were hand in hand. Jane kept her arm around her girlfriends waist as they strolled through the flea market. The more places they visited, the more Jane ended up carrying with her other hand, because there was no way she wasn't not touching her hot girlfriend and showing her off.

It was cool outside, Maura and Jane were glad they brought jackets, but it did give them a reason to walk with Jane's arm around her shoulders, even though Maura had to wear a dress.

They sat and listened to jazz musicians playing on the streets; then decided to eat at Ralph and Kacoo's, where they got blackened alligator for an appetizer, which was delicious.

They enjoyed a quaint mule drawn carriage ride, where Maura spent the time snuggling into Jane's warm body. They flowered each other with kisses, when the brunette got an intriguing idea. She removed her jacket and placed it over her and Maura.

"Thank you Jane, I am actually a little chilleeeeeeeeee" Her voice went up, on that last word as Jane slid her hand up her thigh and grazed her center. Maura moaned very softly, "Jane we can't do thiiisssss," whispering as the tall one rubbed her again.

Jane just gripped her shoulders tighter, pulling her completely into her. She rested her head on the blondes as she continued taking in the sights, while she just kept stroking her.

Maura had no choice but to be quiet with the driver not more than eight feet away. She buried her face into the crevice of her lover's neck, stifling her sounds on Jane's skin and grabbed a handful of her dark wavy hair for something to hold on to, as Jane repeatedly pushed into her, making her squirm. Jane kept trying to point out various landmarks telling Maura to enjoy the scenery, knowing very well she couldn't move.

Jane was amusing herself, she knew Maura was a vocal lover when she came and this had to be killing her. When she did come, her teeth and lips dug into the brunette's muscle on her neck trying to silence herself, leaving a mark.

When she relaxed completely, "I _can not_ believe you just did that." She whispered into her ear.

Jane just laughed and kissed her on the temple.

xxxxx

They continued their day, they went and visited the Saint Louis Cathedral, then visited the Cities of the Dead, then ended on Bourbon Street.

They wandered in and out of the gift shops, the voodoo shops and the various bars, Maura asked Jane if she would like a lap dance, when they came to the first of many strip joints.

"Yes" She answered honestly.

"You would...well OK" She grinned and went to pull Jane towards the doors but Jane stood her ground and the blonde couldn't budge her.

"What are you doing, come on."

"No...I said I _wanted_ a lap dance...but I _didn't_ say from who...I want one from _you_." She leaned in and tenderly overlapped their lips. Maura slid her tongue across the threshold of her mouth, Jane reciprocated as a couple of college guys walked by and hooted and hollered at them. Jane peeled herself away and was about to get mouthy with them, when she heard her girlfriend telling her to ignore them. They turned around and walked the other way.

They ended up at Pat O'Briens drinking Hurricanes; they hung out until well into the morning talking and kissing, Maura apologized again for the very prominent mark still on her neck but told her it _was _ her fault. When they decided it was time to go, they got their Hurricane souvenir glasses wrapped up, caught a cab with all of their bags and went back to the hotel.

xxxxx

Maura sat Jane down in the chair, turned on the radio to the first dance song she came to and turned her attention back to the brunette. Her hips started swaying to the beat, her arms started dancing in the air; when the song hit the chorus, she swiveled her hips down to the floor and back up again. She turned around and swayed her ass to the music moving backwards toward her raven headed goddess, until she was right in front of her. Her arms came over her head as she turned around clearly feeling the music.

She climbed over her lap, slowly gyrating against her, she stood on her knees and pressed the front of her into Jane's body, as she grabbed Maura's ass and held her to her as she continued moving her hips. Maura bent over and claimed Jane's mouth, her tongue pushed its way past her and dominated the kiss. They both started clawing at each other, hungrily grabbing at each others clothes removing them hastily as if they were in a race to see who could get the other one's clothes off faster.

Maura won, as she claimed ownership over Jane by entering her.

xxxxx

Maura climbed halfway over her naked friend to silence the alarm, they kissed good morning and stayed there until they absolutely had to get up to catch their flight.

When they were packed and ready to go, Maura rubbed it in that Jane had picked on her for half packing two huge suitcases, she could have easily gotten all of that into one. She had explained that this way, she would have room to bring back all the things she knew they would buy.

Jane acknowledge defeat and thanked her for thinking ahead, followed by a loving kiss, kind of a _OK, so you told me so_ kiss.

xxxxx

They were on the plane and sharing a blanket en route back to Boston. They had a marvelous time and hated that it had come to an end. They were holding hands under the blanket while Jane caressed her thigh, which kept moving up her body. Maura and squashed her hand stating they were _not_ doing that here. Jane pouted, then said "_fine" _ as she rolled her eyes.

"That's OK, I gotta pee anyway." She stuck her tongue out at Maura, like a little kid who didn't get her way.

When Jane opened the door to come out, she was surprised to see Maura standing there, then abruptly pushed her back into the bathroom. Her mouth quickly jumped on Jane's, her tongue forced it's way past her lips as her hands dove straight to her nether regions.

Jane stopped the kiss, "Whoa...whoa...whoa" She pushed Maura back. "_You_ want to join the mile high club." She couldn't believe it.

"The what?" Tilting her head, she didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"The mile high club, where you have sex in the bathroom of an airplane." She had to smile at how brilliant this woman was but she was so clueless on certain things.

Maura didn't say anything, she just gave her girlfriend a sly smile.

"Oh...that...is...hot" She forced herself on Maura, tongues fought for control, hands ravished skin. Jane's fingertips pulled the sides of her panties down and let em fall, her hands grabbed thighs and set her on the sink, her fingers plunged into her creamy center and thrust into her, hard again and again. It was quick and animalistic and incredibly erotic. When Maura peaked, her body wrapped tightly around Jane's holding on for dear life, while the brunette softly kissed her back down to earth.

Trying to get redressed and make yourself appear that you didn't just get fucked in this tiny of a space proved to extremely difficult. It also didn't help that Jane wouldn't keep her hands to herself, she only did stop when a knock came on the door. The flight attendant was asking if they were OK in there.

Maura's face registers complete shock "Did she just say we?"

Jane started laughing "Oops...busted."

When they exited the bathroom, the flight attendant winked at them and told them their secret was safe with her.

*****OK...I'm thinking I will end this part of the story here-unless something cool pops into my head for this time frame...I would like to continue this story though, because this being my first story, it holds a special place in my heart. Not to mention all the man hours I've put into it. I am going to try to come up with a intriguing plot that will take place at some point in the future, maybe after they've been together for a year or two. **

**I will probably name it "Have you two met 2" just so that way you know it's the next installment. I don't want to do filler chapters though, so it has to be good. I owe you guys that much for hanging in there with me. I know it was a really long story, but again it was a process to get to here. **

**So if anyone has any ideas of where they would like to see them go, I am open to suggestions; _remember_ random thoughts did provide these 26 chapters.**

**I want to thank _everyone_ for their awesome feedback, I passed the 200 mark, I don't have any kind of an ego, but if I did, my head wouldn't fit in my house right now. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**Be on the look out for Graveyard shift, which I am writing now. See you soon.*** **


End file.
